Su primer amor
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Lincoln ama a todas sus hermanas por igual, aunque quizás se sienta un poco más cercano a Lynn. Le encanta estar con ella, incluso si todos sus huesos le duelen más tarde. Por eso, cuando ella le informa que tiene un novio, su mundo se da vuelta. ¿Qué es esa sensación que siente por dentro? ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? ¿Será que acaso está... celoso? T por insinuaciones y lenguaje.


_**Aclaración inicial:**_

 _ **Este One Shot trata acerca de Lincoln sintiéndose celoso por la nueva relación de su hermana, a quien ama profundamente en un sentido fraternal cuasi platónico.**_

 _ **Si les gusta la relación entre Lynn y Lincoln, esta historia es para ustedes.**_

 _ **Si les ofende el incesto, pueden leer con la tranquilidad de saber que no habrá nada subido de tono entre hermanos. Tendrán una relación cercana, pero nada que pueda ser considerado un taboo.**_

 _ **Y si les gusta, o les ENCANTA el incesto, pues lean la historia y agrégenle las connotaciones que quieran a lo que yo escribo. ¿Han oído hablar de "La Muerte del Autor"? Una vez que la historia está escrita, lo que el autor quiso decir no importa. Cada uno hace su interpretación de los hechos y elige lo que quiere ver. Así que alimenten su imaginación.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, gente de FanFiction!**_

 _ **Para aquellos que no me conocen, ignoren este párrafo. Para aquellos que siguen mi historia, "Réquiem por un Loud" (or 'Requiem for a Loud' if you're bilingual as fuck and you're also reading this), les aviso que es por esto que no actualicé el fin de semana pasado. Estuve ocupado escribiendo esto, preparando entregas de la facultad y mañana voy a un recital de Aerosmith, así que este fin de semana es una causa perdida también para actualizar. El próximo seguramente haya novedades.**_

 ** _Ahora bien, sobre esta historia. Necesitaba un descanso de Réquiem. Me estresa mucho escribir esa historia, no sólo porque es bastante triste y me afecta emocionalmente, sino porque realmente me tomo en serio su escritura, y me estresa tratar de que quede lo mejor posible. Es por eso que decidí escaparme un poco de tanta tristeza y seriedad y relajarme con una escritura más amena._**

 ** _Claramente no digo que escribí esto mal. También le puse empeño. Pero esta historia no tiene pretensiones. Es una idea que estaba en mi mente y que se las quiero comunicar. No tiene ninguna filosofía profunda de fondo (bueno, quizás si, pero no es el punto central de la historia), ni trato de probar nada. Es una lectura tranquila, que presenta una situación que a Lincoln eventualmente le tocará vivir. Terminó volviéndose algo larga por el simple hecho de que tampoco quería que fuera una cosa insulsa. Necesitaba algo de desarrollo de personajes._**

 ** _Para los efectos prácticos de esta historia, Ronnie Anne no existe. Ahora, vayan por un vaso de su bebida favorita, algo para comer, ¡y que empiece la lectura!_**

* * *

 _ **Su primer amor.**_

 _Por UnderratedHero_

Si había algo que a Lincoln Loud nunca le faltaría sería compañía. Siendo el único chico compartiendo la casa con sus diez hermanas, él era automáticamente la elección predilecta de todas ellas para acompañarlas. Y aunque su porcentaje de privacidad fuera de tan sólo una cifra, estuviera constantemente ocupado tratando de mantenerlas a todas contentas y ninguna de ellas se ofreciera nunca a hacer las cosas que a él le gustaban, lo cierto es que él era feliz con ese arreglo.

Tenía sus lados negativos, por supuesto, pero él siempre trataba de ver el vaso medio lleno. En primer lugar, amaba a sus hermanas. No tenía muchos amigos —Clyde era el único, luego sólo estaban sus compañeros de escuela con los que nunca se veía fuera de clases—, por lo que estar con sus hermanas le hacía sentir que tenía una vida social mucho más atractiva. Disfrutaba estar con ellas, las consideraba verdaderas amigas. Además, tratando con tantas chicas con gustos diferentes, él había desarrollado muchísimas habilidades, algunas más útiles o masculinas que otras. Pero en definitiva él era un chico con una gran facilidad para adaptarse. Seguramente por eso todas sus hermanas lo querían. Era un comodín. Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada.

Aquella tarde Lincoln se encontraba en el garaje de la familia, participando en una sesión de jam con Luna. Lincoln no tenía realmente un talento musical sobresaliente, pero a lo largo de los años Luna lo había hecho probar distintos instrumentos. La guitarra definitivamente no era lo suyo. Carecía de la coordinación mental para tocar dos cosas distintas con sus manos, por lo que el teclado también estaba descartado. Habían descubierto que tenía cierta facilidad para tocar el bajo, pero a Lincoln no le gustaba mucho. Finalmente, unas semanas atrás Luna lo había introducido al mundo de la batería, y finalmente Lincoln encontró algo que le gustaba tocar.

No le era fácil coordinar todos los movimientos, pero Luna le enseñó algunos ritmos sencillos que podía mantener. Y no necesitaban mucho más que eso para que pudieran tener una agradable sesión de jam. Lincoln mantenía el ritmo y Luna improvisaba con su guitara por encima. Y si en algún momento Lincoln se equivocaba, trababa u olvidaba algún golpe, ella se acomodaba a la arritmia y le aseguraba de que no había problema.

— ¡Lo tienes, hermano! —Lo incentivaba Luna, terminando su sólo de guitarra y volviendo a tocar sus acordes de quinta—. ¿Crees estar preparado para tocar un final?

— ¡No sé cómo se hace eso! —Gritó Lincoln, concentrándose para poder hablar y tocar al mimo tiempo.

—Sólo cambia el ritmo, golpea los _toms_ y termina con un platillo fuerte.

—Bueno… Si tú lo dices —dijo, no muy convencido.

— ¡Genial! ¡Prepárate! ¡Tres...Dos...Uno!

Lincoln hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, comenzó a golpear los _toms_ en un ritmo distinto, con algunos quiebres, finalmente acelerando y golpeando por última vez el platillo más grande. Luna no tuvo problemas en acomodarse al inusual y poco técnico final de su hermano, y pronto el ruido sostenido del último acorde se fue apagando. Lincoln se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, exhausto.

— ¡Lincoln, eso fue radical! —Dijo Luna, levantando su mano derecha, con lo dedos índice y meñique estirados—. Estás mejorando un montón, hermano.

—El final sonó horrible —dijo el chico, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Mi parte, quiero decir.

Luna dejó su guitarra contra la pared y se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano, rodeándolo con un brazo.

— ¿Bromeas? Le pusiste alma a esos golpes, hermano. Deberías haber visto tu cara, estabas completamente concentrado. Además, recuerda, el _rock and roll_ no se trata de ser el mejor…

—...sino de divertirse —finalizo Lincoln, sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana—. Gracias, Luna.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

La rockera se levantó y comenzó a guardar todos sus instrumentos, mientras Lincoln abandonó el garaje y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Al abrir el refrigerador se encontró con que sus hermanas ya habían acabado con las gaseosas, por lo que tomó una jarra de jugo y se sirvió un vaso.

— ¡Linky!

Suspirando, el chico volteó para ver a Lola acercándose.

—Estoy planeando una fiesta de té, ¿quieres venir? —Lo invitó con una sonrisa exageradamente amable. Lincoln se resignó, y estaba a punto de aceptar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento, pero él ya está ocupado —dijo Lynn, entrando a la cocina con su traje de karate puesto y cargando un set de protección para artes marciales.

— ¿De qué hablas? Está bebiendo —le respondió Lola, mucho más agresiva.

—Lincoln, me prometiste que me ayudarías a practicar mis movimientos de karate para la exposición de mañana —dijo Lynn, mirando enfadada a su hermano.

— ¿Lo hice? —Pregunto él, tratando de hacer memoria. No recordaba haberse ofrecido para oficiar de bolsa de golpeo.

— ¡No puedo creer que te olvidaras!

—Pues supongo que tendrás que esperar a que se desocupe, porque estábamos a punto de ir a una fiesta de té —comentó Lola con una sonrisa burlona, como sabiendo que iba a ganar esa discusión.

—Lincoln, la exposición es mañana, y realmente necesito practicar —le pidió Lynn en un tono mucho más bajo, casi rogándole.

Lincoln odiaba ver a Lynn así. En verdad detestaba que cualquiera de sus hermanas estuviera triste, pero Lynn sobre todo le generaba un sentimiento especial, como de culpa. Él se decía que era porque Lynn era la más ruda de todas sus hermanas, y verla triste era mucho más chocante. O quizás porque era con quien más pasaba tiempo, y a quien más podía identificar como una amiga, por la corta diferencia de edad que los separaba. Sea cual fuera el motivo, en aquel momento sintió que no podía decepcionarla.

Suspiró y se acercó a Lola.

—Lo siento, Lola, pero se lo prometí —dijo con suavidad.

— ¡No es justo! —Comenzó su berrinche la pequeña, golpeando el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos—. ¡Siempre prefieres a Lynn!

—Vamos, Lola, no te pongas así. ¿Y si te prometo que esta noche participaré en todas las fiestas de té que quieras? —Ofreció con una sonrisa.

Lola llevó una mano a su mentón, considerando la posibilidad.

—Está bien. ¡Pero tienes que vestirte de traje! ¡Y más vale que tengas puestos tus zapatos elegantes! —Lo amenazó.

—No iría de otra manera.

Dirigiendo una última mirada asesina a Lynn, Lola se alejó. Lincoln suspiró y se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, volviendo a tomar su jugo. Escuchó que Lynn apoyaba todo el material de protección en el suelo, y un segundo más tarde sintió a su hermana abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Con un poco de atención, ella podía fácilmente escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermano menor, que de repente aumentaron su frecuencia.

—Gracias, Lincoln. Eres el mejor.

El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos, pero Lincoln lo vivió como si fuera una eternidad. Cuando se separaron, él volteó y le sonrió.

—No es nada. Deja que me ponga unos pantalones más cómodos, ¿está bien? —Le dijo, señalando sus pantalones de jean.

— ¡Claro! Prepararé las cosas en el patio.

Con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro, Lincoln subió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente por una ropa más deportiva. Cuando llegó al patio trasero de su casa, Lynn ya había despejado de juguetes y demás obstrucciones una importante zona, sobre la cual había acomodado algunas colchonetas. Lincoln no pudo evitar que su boca se deformara en una mueca al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Lynn era cinturón negro en karate y tenía un excelente control de su cuerpo. Eso significaba que manejaba muy bien la fuerza de sus golpes, y nunca llegaba a lastimar a Lincoln. Aún así, las técnicas que practicaba requerían mucho contacto, muchas tomas, agarres y derribos que al cabo de una hora comenzaban a acumularse y doler.

Pero le permitía pasar tiempo con Lynn, y además la estaba ayudando a practicar, así que cumplía gustoso.

—Muy bien, Lynn, ¿cómo haremos hoy?

Lynn se acercó y le pasó la protección.

—No es un torneo, así que no hace falta practicar combate —le explicó, mientras lo ayudaba a atar la placa de plástico protegiendo su abdomen—. Es una demostración de las formas y sus aplicaciones.

—Pero yo no sé las formas —dijo Lincoln, dejando que su hermana lo asegurara.

—No importa. Yo te digo los golpes que tienes que lanzarme y yo me defiendo.

Casi una hora más tarde, los dos hermanos continuaban practicando sobre la colchonetas. Habían comenzado con todo lo referente a derribos, que si bien no eran dolorosos ya que caía sobre colchonetas, lo movían bastante y le dejaban las articulaciones un poco entumecidas.

Las aplicaciones de las formas estaban pensadas para ser ejecutadas con cuatro atacantes, por lo que Lincoln debía atacar de un lado, recibir el contraataque de Lynn y moverse rápidamente para atacarla desde otro ángulo. Lincoln dudaba de estar siéndole de mucha ayuda, teniendo que pausar tras cada movimiento, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus golpes carecían de técnica, o al menos eso él creía. Lynn no le dijo nada, pero se veía extrañamente seria, defendiendo con precisión y no teniendo que controlarse demasiado considerando la protección que su hermano vestía.

Luego de casi una hora, Lincoln comenzaba a estar cansado.

—Ahora, ve a mi izquierda, lanza una patada y luego un golpe a la cara —lo instruyó Lynn.

El chico se movió a donde ella le dijo, y a su señal, lanzó la patada, que Lynn desvió fácilmente, y luego un golpe. Pero Lynn no se movió, se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando con reproche a su hermano. El puño estaba suspendido en el aire a no menos de quince centímetros del rostro de Lynn.

— ¡Lincoln!

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó, confundido.

— ¡No estás tirando tus golpes para pegarme!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Frenas tus golpes antes de tiempo! —Le explicó, con algo de fastidio en su rostro.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, no entendiendo del todo en qué se había equivocado.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Estoy tratando de practicar mi defensa, pero no entreno si cada vez que apuntas a mi cara tus golpes no tienen fuerza y se detienen antes de tiempo. Tienes que atacarme con intención de lastimar, eso hace que tenga que esforzarme más para desviar los golpes.

—Pero, Lynn, yo no quiero atacarte con fuerza —se justificó, desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa si no controlo el golpe y termino golpeándote?

Oyendo la preocupación en el tono de voz de Lincoln, Lynn se acercó a su hermanito, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Lincoln, si me llegaras a golpear, no te sientas mal. Estamos practicando karate, es normal recibir algún golpe de vez en cuando. Además, soy cinturón negro —agregó con una sonrisa, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho—. Creo que estoy más que calificada para bloquear tus golpes.

Lincoln levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana. Tenía razón, no había forma de que pudiera lograr conectar un golpe. Mucho menos si ella ya sabía de antemano hacia dónde iría dirigido el ataque. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Entendido. Sin detenerme.

— ¡Esa es al actitud! De nuevo, patada y golpe a la cara.

Retomaron sus posiciones, y Lincoln esta vez estaba mucho más confiado. Lanzó su patada, bloqueada por Lynn, y de inmediato lanzó su puño. Dedos cerrados, el pulgar protegido, y el ángulo del puño pensado para golpear con los nudillos de los dedos índices y mayor, como Lynn le había enseñado. Movió la cadera para aumentar la energía de su golpe, esperando que su hermana encontrara este esfuerzo mucho más satisfactorio.

Su mente tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente Lynn estaba en el suelo, con las dos manos sujetando su dolorida mandíbula, y los nudillos del brazo extendido de Lincoln comenzaron a doler. Su corazón se salteó uno o dos latidos, comprendiendo finalmente lo que había pasado.

— ¡Lynn! —Gritó, quitándose de inmediato su casco y arrodillándose junto a su hermana—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—Lincoln... —trató de decir Lynn, pero el golpe realmente le dolía.

— ¡Te juro que no sé qué pasó!

—Lincoln —volvió a intentar Lynn, logrando sentarse.

— ¡Perdóname, no quería…!

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritó.

Lincoln, a punto de llorar imaginando no sólo la paliza que seguramente estaba por recibir sino la posibilidad de que su hermana se enfadara con él, se silenció. Lynn estaba sentada, con una mano acariciando la zona enrojecida de su mandíbula, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me defendí porque quería ver si ibas en serio —le explicó, riendo suavemente—. ¡No sabía que podías golpear tan bien! ¿En qué momento aprendiste la técnica?

—Yo… Supongo que… En algún momento contigo —tartamudeó, realmente confundido—. ¿No estás enfadada?

Lynn comenzó a reír, y aquel sonido fue como una hermosa melodía para Lincoln, quien pudo expulsar finalmente su preocupación en un suspiro.

—Claro que no, tontito —le dijo Lynn, acercándose a él y rodeando su cuello con un brazo, pasándole los nudillos por la cabeza—. Estamos practicando karate, está muy bien que sepas golpear. ¿Quieres seguir?

Lo cierto es que Lincoln en verdad quería seguir ayudando a Lynn. Pero estaba muy cansado, la mano con la que la había golpeado comenzaba a dolerle horrores, y tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos resultara herido si seguían así.

—Lo siento, Lynn, pero me duele mucho la mano —dijo, revisando sus nudillos.

—Está bien. Ya me ayudaste mucho —dijo Lynn, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un bolso que había dejado contra el árbol. Sacó dos botellas de agua y le hizo un gesto a Lincoln para que fuera a beber.

Lincoln fue con ella y, tras quitarse todo el equipo protector, se sentó contra el árbol, bebiendo casi desesperadamente de la botella de agua. Una vez que saciaron su sed, los dos hermanos permanecieron sentados en silencio, disfrutando del hermoso día. A la sombra del árbol, las altas temperaturas apenas si se sentían, menguadas por la brisa que los despeinaba suavemente. Oían algo del caos inherente a la casa Loud, pero por lo demás, estaban muy tranquilos. En paz.

Lincoln amaba los momento tranquilos que compartía con Lynn. Disfrutaba de acompañarla en sus deportes, pero su hermana mayor tenía una faceta muy distinta que, y de esto Lincoln estaba seguro, sólo compartía con él. Porque de todas sus hermanas, Lana era la única que de vez en cuando la acompañaba en sus juegos, y nunca por tanto tiempo como Lincoln. Por eso todas reducían a Lynn solamente a su energía explosiva en los deportes, porque nunca habían pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente como para que se relajara y mostrara su otra cara. Una cara mucho más cariñosa, más preocupada por sus hermanos, y también mucho más sensible.

—Te mentí —dijo de repente Lynn, mirando hacia la copa del árbol.

Lincoln volteó a verla.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No me habías prometido ayudarme a practicar —admitió, ruborizándose rápidamente—. No quería hacerte sentir culpable, pero realmente necesitaba practicar con alguien y… Y tú eres el único a quien le puedo pedir que me ayude.

Lincoln bebió un nuevo sorbo de agua, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está bien, te entiendo. Pero sí tienes una demostración mañana, ¿no?

El rostro de Lynn se iluminó de emoción al pensar en ello.

— ¡Sí! Es un encuentro regional de escuelas de karate de varios estilos. Va a haber algunos maestros muy importantes viéndonos, y creo que incluso habrá un sensei de Japón. Es algo muy importante, mi sensei nos está preparando desde hace un mes para esto.

—Vaya, eso es genial Lynn. No tenía ni idea.

La sonrisa de Lynn vaciló, y desvió la mirada.

—Lo dije en la mesa de los grandes, pero nadie me prestó atención. Traté de pedirle a Lori y a Luna que me acompañaran, pero todas están ocupadas.

Lincoln la comprendía. En una familia tan grande como la suya, todos tenían siempre cosas que hacer, y encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a acompañarte o ayudarte con algo era una tarea muy complicada, en la que casi siempre fracasaban. Lincoln también sufría de eso. Ninguna de sus hermanas quería nunca leer cómics con él, ni jugar a sus videojuegos, ni ver televisión con él. Y si eso le molestaba, no se podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Lynn, sin nadie que la acompañara a algo tan importante para ella como esa demostración de karate.

Comenzó a pensar en sus planes para el día siguiente. Tenía que hacer sus tareas de matemática, había pensado en ir al centro comercial para comprar el nuevo cómic de Ace Savvy, e incluso podría probar el nuevo simulador de carreras que habían instalado en la tienda de arcade. Para él eran planes importantes, pero no más que ver a su hermana feliz.

—Yo estoy libre mañana —dijo Lincoln, mirando hacia otro lado como si su comentario no fuera gran cosa—. Es decir, si a ti no te molesta… A mí tampoco.

Por el rabillo del ojo claramente vio a Lynn mirándolo, y no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que estaba completamente feliz.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto.

Enseguida, Lynn se lanzó contra su hermano, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Gracias, Lincoln!

—De… nada —dijo, con dificultades para respirar.

Lynn aflojó un poco su agarre y levantó la vista. Era dos años mayor que él, pero lo cierto es que Lincoln ya la había superado en altura por unos buenos cinco centímetros. El cabello de la chica ayudaba a disimular la diferencia, pero en aquel momento, con los dos sentados contra el tronco del árbol, ella tenía que levantar ligeramente la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Lincoln también volteó ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para cruzar su mirada con la de Lynn. Un cosquilleo en su estómago comenzó a formarse, y a medida que los segundos pasaban y Lincoln continuaba viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos de su hermana, la sensación se mezcló con una intensa alegría y plenitud que recorría su cuerpo. Era como si la sangre de sus venas fuera reemplazada por una sustancia cálida que relajaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir liviano como una pluma. Era una sensación hermosa, de paz interior. Podría haberse quedado así por toda la eternidad, sin quejarse ni aburrirse.

—A veces pienso que no te merecemos, Lincoln —admitió Lynn, rompiendo finalmente el contacto visual y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano—. Eres demasiado bueno. Siempre estás ahí para nosotras, aunque nosotras no estemos dispuestas a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

—Lo hago porque las amo —explicó sencillamente; y es que para él no había nada raro, era lo que sentía y lo veía como una reacción natural—. Sé que cada una de ustedes ama lo que hace, y me gusta verlas contentas. Además, también sé que puedo contar con ustedes cuando realmente las necesito.

—Aún así, te esfuerzas mucho más que nosotras para estar con todas. Me gusta saber que siempre puedo contar contigo para todo, pero al mismo tiempo me parece que es injusto para ti. Y siento que no deberíamos exigirte tanto, pero me pone triste pensar en cómo sería todo si tú no fueras así. ¿Y si por alguna estúpida pelea yo te perdiera? No sé qué haría entonces.

Lincoln sonrió y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Lynn. Movió su mano hasta colocarla encima de la de su hermana, y acarició cariñosamente su dorso.

—Sé que nos peleamos mucho. A veces me enfado contigo, incluso hasta el punto de no querer hablarte. Y sé que tú también te sientes así conmigo de vez en cuando. Aún así, incluso si yo no quisiera estar contigo, o aunque tú me odies… Nada de eso cambiará el hecho de que eres mi hermana. Siempre lo serás. Y siempre voy a estar para ti.

Sintió en su pecho el suspiro de Lynn, quien se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de Lincoln.

—Te quiero, Lincoln.

—Yo también, Lynn.

No se dijeron más nada. Se quedaron sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, uno junto al otro. Cansados por el ejercicio, cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron la brisa, la ausencia de ruido, y sobre todo la compañía que se daban, el calor de sus cuerpos uniéndose, sus latidos sincronizándose. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera notarlo, se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

— _Ahora, representando al Dojo Shorin Ryu de Royal Woods, la cinturón negro segundo dan, Lynn Loud Jr_ —anunció la solemne voz del presentador.

Lincoln aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía desde las gradas a su hermana dirigiéndose al centro de su salón. El evento había reunido a alrededor de doscientos alumnos de karate de todas las edades, sus maestros, y unos quinientos espectadores. Algunos maestros habían disertado al inicio sobre la importancia del karate, la filosofía del arte marcial, y luego todos los alumnos habían compartido una clase de media hora. Luego de eso, cada escuela enviaba a un alumno para que hiciera una demostración. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Lynn había sido la elegida para representar a su dojo.

Se colocó en medio del salón y realizó una reverencia ante los maestros.

— ¡Kusanku Sho! —Dijo, e inmediatamente un pequeño murmullo se levantó entre los espectadores más informados.

Lincoln no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto Lynn comenzó a realizar los movimientos del kata, rápidamente identificó que era lo que los dos habían practicado la tarde anterior. Estaba realizando la forma ella sola, sin ningún oponente, por lo que los movimientos diferían de lo que él recordaba. Luego de poco más de un minuto lleno de movimientos, bloqueos, golpes, gritos, ataques e incluso algunas volteretas, Lynn dio un último ataque y se quedó quieta como una estatua, petrificada en el movimiento. Instantes después, volvió a su posición firme, e hizo una nueva reverencia ante los maestros.

El público estalló en aplausos, y Lincoln hasta se puso de pie, gritando el nombre de su hermana. Luego de que la gente se calmara, cuatro alumnos de distintas escuelas se acercaron y rodearon a Lynn. Los cinco se saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia, y en seguida se prepararon para la demostración de la forma.

En esta ocasión Lincoln reconoció definitivamente los mismos golpes y defensas que habían ensayado. Se sintió avergonzado viendo a los otros alumnos realizando correctamente los ataques, cayendo en cuenta de que él claramente carecía de cualquier tipo de técnica. También notó la intensidad con la que todos parecían atacar a su hermana, y temió que alguno accidentalmente la golpeara. Pero Lynn sabía defenderse. El salón pronto se vio inmerso en los ecos que producían los cuerpos de los demás alumnos al caer contra el suelo de madera, y los gritos de desahogo de Lynn tras cada golpe. Lincoln sabía que allí todos tenían una especie de coreografía, que no era algo cien por ciento aplicable a la vida real, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la demostración de técnicas. Sabía que su hermana era buena, pero lo que sus ojos veían era a una chica que parecía ser capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército de ninjas.

Con un último y seguramente doloroso derribo, finalmente acabaron con la demostración, ganándose una nueva ronda de aplausos. Lynn tendió una mano al chico que acababa de dejar en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Parecieron intercambiar algunas palabras, y enseguida se separaron.

El evento continuó por unos veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente el presentador dio por finalizada la jornada. Los alumnos se dirigieron a las duchas, y Lincoln bajó de las gradas, esperando a que Lynn volviera. Quince minutos más tarde, la vio salir vestida con su ropa de siempre, llevando un bolso con su traje de karate.

— ¡Lynn! —La llamó, acercándose corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Eso fue asombroso!

—Gracias. A decir verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Fuiste la mejor! ¡Destrozaste a esos chicos! ¡Aplicaste unos combos que parecían sacados de un videojuego!

—No fue para tanto —le dijo ella, restándole importancia a su actuación.

—El chico tiene razón —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los hermanos Loud voltearon y se encontraron con un chico que parecía tener unos trece o catorce años. Era apenas un poco más alto que Lincoln, flaco y con cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Tenía unos pequeños ojos verdes y una sonrisa traviesa. Su cara, si bien amable, parecía una irónica mueca, como si estuviera planeando alguna maldad.

—Hey, yo te recuerdo —dijo Lynn con una sonrisa—. Eres el chico de la escuela Shotokan, tú pasaste antes de mí.

—Y estuve en tu demostración final. Muy impresionante, me dejaste doliendo los antebrazos con tus bloqueos —comentó, acercándose junto a ella y extendiendo su mano—. Me llamo Ryan, por cierto.

—Lynn —se presentó ella también, estrechando su mano—. Él es mi hermano, Lincoln.

Ryan volteó la cabeza y examinó de arriba a abajo a Lincoln, como evaluándolo. Lincoln también aprovechó para notar que el recién llegado llevaba una remera deportiva sumamente ajustada que marcaba su torso. No sabía con exactitud cuántos años tenía, pero parecía demasiado joven aún como para ir al gimnasio. Y sin embargo se veía como si hubiera ido desde siempre.

—Un gusto, Lincoln —dijo el chico, extendiendo nuevamente su mano.

Lincoln lo saludó, pero tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una terrible presión sobre sus dedos. Miró a Ryan, y el chico simplemente le sonrió antes de soltarlo.

—Debo decirte, tus patadas eran increíblemente precisas. ¿Cuánto llevas practicando?

—Desde los cinco años. Eso serían… Este… Ocho. No, espera… Sí, ocho años.

—Vaya, estamos igual. Una pena que no hayas practicado el estilo Shotokan, podría haberte conocido antes —comentó Ryan, con tristeza en su tono de voz.

Lincoln inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Él no tenía mucha idea acerca de cómo funcionaba el acto de ligar, pero ese comentario había sonado demasiado parecido a un coqueteo. Temió que su hermana se ofendiera y lo golpeara, desencadenando una lucha de karate entre cinturones negros —aunque en realidad eso sería muy genial, pensó—, pero la reacción de Lynn lo asustó muchísimo más. En lugar de ofenderse o atacarlo, ella se ruborizó y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que Lincoln nunca había escuchado en ella.

— ¿Y por qué querrías haberme conocido? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Lincoln no le gustó para nada.

—Bueno, a decir verdad en mi dojo no hay muchos chicos de mi edad con quien pueda practicar. Todos los cinturones negros normalmente tienen más de veinte años.

— ¡Te entiendo! —Comentó Lynn, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja; un gesto inédito para Lincoln—. Por suerte tengo a Lincoln para ayudarme a practicar.

El chico giró nuevamente la cabeza para observar a Lincoln. Él trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero la sonrisa engreída de Ryan y sus ojos analíticos lo distraían y sacaban de sus casillas.

—Oh, sí, todos necesitamos practicar con _algo_ de vez en cuando —comentó, volviendo su mirada rápidamente a Lynn—. Sabes, sé que recién nos conocemos, y esto quizás pueda sonarte raro, pero si algún día quieres practicar algo más avanzado… Con alguien que _realmente_ sepa lo que está haciendo…

— ¿Estás invitándome a salir? —Lo interrumpió Lynn, con una sonrisa burlona.

Lincoln recuperó su sonrisa. Conocía ese tono provocador de Lynn. Ahora era la parte en la que ella comenzaría a reírse de Ryan, lo haría sentir humillado, y luego los dos volverían a su casa hablando de ese idiota.

—Sí. Lo estoy —respondió el chico, confidente y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Lynn dio un paso hacia delante, mirando a Ryan con la misma sonrisa burlona. Lincoln estaba preparado para la carcajada sarcástica de su hermana.

—Lynn Loud. En mi foto de perfil estoy con mi traje de hockey, levantando el trofeo de la liga de verano.

La sonrisa de Lincoln se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes en un terremoto. ¿Su hermana acababa de darle sus datos a un desconocido? ¿Le había dado su Facebook? ¿Por qué le daría esa información? Para colmo, Ryan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hablamos esta noche, Lynn —dijo, despidiéndose con un guiño de su ojo derecho.

Luego de que diera media vuelta y se alejara, Lynn permaneció en su lugar, observándolo alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lincoln también estaba quieto en su sitio, con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta. No entendía lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué ese chico se había acercado? ¿Por qué había hablado tan confiado con su hermana? ¿Por qué Lynn no dijo nada cuando Ryan se refirió a él como "algo"? Y sobre todo, no entendía por qué Lynn se veía tan feliz.

—Me encantan estos encuentros —dijo finalmente ella, volteando a ver a su hermano—. ¿Vamos, Lincoln? No queremos llegar tarde a casa.

Lincoln asintió, pero no dijo nada. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que si decía algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza acabarían discutiendo.

* * *

El camino hasta su casa era bastante largo a pie, pero los hermanos lograron pasar el tiempo charlando. En verdad, fue Lynn la que condujo la conversación. Hizo un repaso al detalle de la demostración que acababa de suceder, repasando cada momento, contando sus sensaciones y explicándole a su hermano las sutilezas e historias detrás de cada kata. Lincoln asentía y aportaba algún comentario de vez en cuando, pero eso era sólo gracias a la parte de su cerebro que se encargara de manejar las tareas en segundo plano. La parte consciente de su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos más importantes.

Al entrar en la casa, fueron recibidos por Lori, quien se encontraba en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó, sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

— ¿Recuerdas la demostración de karate que les mencioné la otra noche? ¿A la que no podías asistir porque tenías unos "importantes planes"? —Remarcó Lynn, notando la completa falta de planes que su hermana mayor evidenciaba.

—No.

—Pues Lincoln me acompañó. Y me fue excelente, aunque dudo que te importe.

Lori finalmente movió la cabeza y miró a su hermana menor. También desvió la mirada hacia Lincoln, quien miraba el suelo distraídamente. Lori entrecerró los ojos. Ante cualquier señal de una posible discusión entre sus hermanas, como el filoso comentario que Lynn acababa de hacer, él solía intervenir. Lo cual normalmente lo dejaba en medio del fuego cruzado. Pero en aquel momento parecía sumamente preocupado por sus agujetas, analizándolas con detenimiento. Lori suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

—Lo siento, Lynn. No creí que fuera tan importante para ti —se disculpó.

Lynn la miró con un poco de recelo, pero luego de unos segundos su semblante se relajó, y liberó lentamente el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones.

—Como sea —dijo, antes de subir por las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Lincoln la observó hasta que llegó al final de la escalera. Se quedó allí de pie, con su mente trabajando para acomodar sus ideas. Habría permanecido quieto durante más tiempo, pero en seguida recordó que Lori estaba en la habitación. Miró hacia su izquierda y en efecto vio que su hermana mayor estaba de pie junto a él, observándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Lynn se había dirigido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lynn. Hizo algo que te molestó. ¿Te usó para practicar sus golpes de nuevo? Sabes que mamá y papá te dijeron que les digas si lo hacía de nuevo sin tu permiso. Te juro que esa chica literalmente no sabe cuándo detenerse.

—No, no, ella no… No hizo nada. O quizás si. No lo sé. Pero no es su culpa.

Lori no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio, interrumpido únicamente por la llegada de algunos mensajes de texto al teléfono de Lori, quien los ignoraba. Finalmente, ella suspiró.

—Habla con ella. A veces le cuesta entender las cosas. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que hizo para que te sientas mal, no lo hizo a propósito.

Su hermana volvió al sofá, y Lincoln subió a su habitación sólo para no permanecer de pie como un idiota en la base de las escaleras. ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía crecer en su pecho? Se sentía como una enredadera llena de espinas que crecía alrededor de su corazón, estrujándolo. No sabía identificarla, pero sí sabía que se sentía terriblemente mal.

Se recostó en su cama y permaneció mirando el techo hasta que sus padres lo llamaron para cenar.

* * *

 _Diez días después…_

Lincoln abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Se encontró con la segunda, sentada en su cama leyendo una novela de vampiros. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de decepción, que Lucy rápidamente captó, levantando la vista de su novela.

—La oscuridad que emana de tu corazón intimidaría a los seguidores de Cthulhu —dijo Lucy impresionada, cerrando su novela.

Él se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Qué hacías?

—Leo una novela sueca sobre vampiros. " _Déjame entrar_ ". Hicieron dos películas sobre esta historia, una con esa actriz joven que tanto te gusta.

— ¿Y qué te parece? La historia, digo.

—Mientras más leo estas páginas, más desprecio tengo por el ser humano como raza.

Lincoln simplemente asintió. La moralidad de la raza humana no era de su interés por el momento.

— ¿Has visto a Lynn? —Le preguntó a Lucy.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Hace casi cinco días que no la veo —comentó Lincoln.

—Pasa gran parte del día fuera de casa. Y por la noche está muy pendiente de su teléfono. Me cuesta dormir sin el sonido de una bola de tenis golpeando contra la pared.

Creyó oír un dejo de tristeza en la voz de su hermana, lo cual no era común. Toda la familia, en mayor o en menor medida, había notado últimamente la ausencia de Lynn. Pasaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de la casa, y cuando sí estaba con ellos siempre se la veía distraída. Apenas si respondía cuando le hablaban, y prefería encerrarse en su cuarto en lugar de practicar cualquiera de sus deportes. Cuando Leni le preguntó si le sucedía algo, la otra noche en la mesa de los grandes, Lynn les aseguró con una sonrisa que no era nada por lo que preocuparse. No dio más detalles, y nadie quiso indagar en el asunto.

A Lincoln le afectaba mucho la ausencia de Lynn en su vida. Se había acostumbrado a al menos una o dos dolorosas sesiones deportivas por día, con los agradables momentos de tranquilidad que sucedían luego. Si él comenzaba a extrañar a Lynn, se preguntó cómo podría estar Lucy. Lynn era su hermana más cercana, su compañera de cuarto y su verdadera confidente. Lo peor era que de sentirse deprimida o dejada de lado, Lucy nunca se lo haría saber al resto de sus hermanos. Ella era así de introvertida y testaruda. Preferiría encerrarse en sí misma antes que admitir que extrañaba la compañía diaria de su hermana mayor.

Lincoln se acercó y se sentó junto a Lucy.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer algo conmigo? —Le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Lucy levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con su característica seriedad.

— ¿Como qué?

—Bueno, últimamente estoy sintiéndome muy cansado —exclamó, exagerando un falso bostezo—. Quizás una siesta de quinientos años podría ayudarme, pero necesitaría un sarcófago o ataúd donde dormir. Y quizás un oscuro ritual que me asegure la juventud eterna. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Los labios de Lucy se contorsionaron en una ligera sonrisa, y Lincoln se sintió inmediatamente realizado.

—Estoy segura que podremos hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Esa noche, Lincoln decidió acostarse temprano. Apenas terminó la cena, subió a su habitación y se colocó su pijama. No tenía sueño, pero aún así se sentía cansado. Era una sensación extraña, una completa falta de ganas por hacer cualquier cosa. Su cuerpo y psiquis parecían estar decididos a hacerlo pasar un noche acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos enredados entre ellos. No quería pensar demasiado. Estos últimos días, cada vez que lo hacía, lo único que conseguía era deprimirse, sentirse incompleto. Era algo completamente irracional y que no parecía tener sentido. Pero, con sentido o sin él, la única verdad es que se sentía mal. Muy mal.

Pasados algunos largos minutos en los que trató de poner su mente en blanco, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación. Con un suspiro, se levantó, por primera vez en su vida prefiriendo que hubieran entrado sin tocar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lana, vestida también en su pijama.

—Hola, Lana. ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—Vamos a reunirnos en la habitación de Lori y Leni para hablar de nuestros secretos —dijo entusiasmada—. ¿Quieres venir? Lola prometió que contaría más cosas de ella esta vez.

Lincoln sonrió. Desde que habían dejado entrar a Lola a su club secreto de hermanos, la pequeña no había compartido muchas de sus travesuras, prefiriendo guardárselas para ella. La última vez, hace algunas semanas, le habían dicho que era hora de que empezara a sincerarse con ellos. Lincoln sentía curiosidad por conocer qué terribles travesuras tendría Lola para contar. Pero su cansancio pudo más que su curiosidad.

—Lo siento, Lana, pero estoy muy cansado hoy. Voy a acostarme.

— ¿No vas a venir? —Preguntó la niña, mirando confundida a su hermano.

—No, esta vez paso. Pero que eso no las detenga. Pueden hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas si quieren —dijo, despeinando a su hermana menor, quien comenzó a reír.

—Le diré a las chicas. ¡Descansa! —Se despidió, alejándose corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Lori y Leni.

Lincoln suspiró y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Volvió a acostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a relajar todo su cuerpo. Inhaló y exhaló todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que su consciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse, escuchó unos nuevos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué no entendían que no se sentía con ánimos de ir a la reunión?

—Adelante —dijo en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados, sin ganas de levantarse a abrir la puerta nuevamente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y a una de sus hermanas asomando la cabeza.

— ¿Lincoln?

Su corazón casi se detuvo. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se sentó, mirando a su hermana. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban ahora tensos, como una pantera preparada para atacar.

— ¡Lynn! —Dijo, sin poder contener la emoción que le daba ver a su hermana de nuevo. Mejor dicho, a su hermana dirigiéndole voluntariamente la palabra otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lynn, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyando su espalda en ella.

—Yo… Sí, estoy bien. Sólo, cansado, ¿sabes? —Respondió, tratando de quitarle importancia—. ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Todo en orden? Yo no… Bueno, no pude hablar mucho contigo estos días…

Lynn suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Lincoln, sentándose en el borde con cuidado de no aplastarle las piernas.

—Tienes razón, esta semana apenas te hablé. Lo siento. —dijo, con un claro tono de culpa en su voz.

Lincoln rápidamente se quitó de encima las frazadas y se sentó junto a Lynn.

—No, no, está bien. Es decir, sé que seguramente estabas ocupada. Me alegra saber que no estabas enfadada conmigo, o algo así.

Lynn volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con una ligera e insinuada sonrisa.

— ¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué me enfadaría contigo, tontito? —Dijo, levantando su puño como para golpearlo.

Lincoln inmediatamente levantó sus brazos para cubrirse.

— ¡Ja! ¡Dos por moverte!

Tras recibir los dos dolorosos golpes en su hombro, Lincoln dejó escapar una suave risa, a la que Lynn se unió.

—Mira, lamento si creíste que estaba enfadada contigo. Sé que estuve actuando extraño estos días, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Cómo podría estar enfadada con mi hermano favorito? —Dijo, rodeándolo bruscamente con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Soy tu único hermano —le recordó Lincoln con ironía.

—Mi _pariente_ favorito, entonces —le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y poniéndose de pie frente a él—. Ahora, levanta tu aburrido trasero de la cama y ve a la habitación de Lori. Tengo algo que contar y quiero que todos estén allí.

Sin esperar por alguna reacción de parte de su hermano, Lynn abandonó la habitación. Lincoln estaba inmóvil en su cama. Cliff podría haber arañado sus pies descalzos y ni siquiera se habría inmutado. Un jodido meteoro podría atravesar el techo de su improvisada habitación, convirtiéndola en un foco de incendio, y Lincoln difícilmente habría notado el cambio de temperatura. Su corazón latía al doble del ritmo recomendado, y la sonrisa de su rostro amenazaba con entumecer todos los músculos involucrados en ella.

Lynn había vuelto a hablarle. Le había asegurado que no era su culpa. Incluso había ido personalmente a pedirle que fuera a la reunión del Club de Hermanos. Se sintió un tonto por haber estado preocupado durante toda la semana. Prácticamente saltó fuera de su cama y corrió por el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Golpeó tres veces, para que supieran que era él y no sus padres, y Leni rápidamente abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola Linky! —Lo saludó, dejándolo pasar.

—Ya conté mi secreto, y no voy a repetirlo —se apresuró a decir Lola, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ella fue quien metió los dedos en el pastel de aniversario de mamá y papá —dijo Lana, riendo.

— ¡Ooooh! —Dijo sorprendido Lincoln, recordando el escándalo que aquel episodio había producido en la familia—. ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Fue sólo un dedo! —Se defendió la princesa de los desfiles—. Quería probar el glaseado...

—Como sea. Creo que a todos les interesará conocer mi último experimento con la licuadora, y sus desastrosas consecuencias en las cortinas de la cocina —dijo Lisa con una sonrisa malvada.

—Lo siento Lisa, pero ahora que Lincoln está aquí, tengo algo que contar —dijo Lynn, poniéndose de pie y ocupando el centro de la ronda de hermanos.

—Ustedes se lo pierden —comentó la más pequeña, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con Lynn, ya que nunca ganaría.

—Muy bien Lynn, ¿qué rompiste esta vez? —Preguntó Lori, interesada.

Lincoln notó que Lynn comenzaba a ruborizarse. Llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, moviendo el pie lentamente sobre la alfombra.

—En realidad, no es algo malo. Pero tiene que ser un secreto —dijo, advirtiéndolos a todos con la mirada.

— ¡Escúpelo, Lynn! —La alentó Lana.

La más ruda de las hermanas Loud de repente se veía como una niña pequeña, avergonzada. Parecía estar decidida a decir lo que fuera que le había sucedido, pero le costaba elegir las palabras. Sus labios se abrían lentamente pero enseguida los cerraba. Algo confundida, su mirada se posó inmediatamente en Lincoln. Él también la miraba, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tenía para decir. Cuando vio que ella lo miraba, sintió el silencioso pedido de apoyo. No era la primera vez que recurría a él para que la ayude a decir algo. Como aquella vez, cuando había desaprobado su examen de matemáticas y sabía que sus padres no la dejarían participar del torneo regional de hockey sobre patines. Había llegado de la escuela y se había encerrado en la habitación de Lincoln durante toda la tarde, hablando con él sobre cómo podía hablar con sus padres para convencerlos de que no la castigaran. Él era uno de los apoyos más importantes que Lynn tenía, era en quien ella normalmente buscaba contención. Y él siempre estaría para ella.

Con una sonrisa, le levanto disimuladamente los pulgares, procurando que el resto de sus hermanas no lo viera. Asintió con la cabeza y trató de que su mirada le dijera que todo estaría bien. El gesto fue sumamente bien recibido por su hermana quien sonrió también. Lynn suspiró y miró a sus hermanas.

— ¿Lynn? ¿Estás desmayada? —Preguntó Leni.

—Vamos, sólo dilo —la alentó Luan.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lynn habló, pero en un susurro tan inaudible que Lincoln no pudo distinguir nada. Lori y Luna, sin embargo, parecieron escucharla, pues la primera dejó caer su teléfono y la segunda escupió todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hey, yo no escuché! —Se quejó Lola.

— ¡Dilo más fuerte!

Lynn, ahora completamente ruborizada, volvió a hablar, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran escucharla.

—Tengo novio.

Tras medio instante de silencio, las nueve hermanas de Lynn comenzaron a gritar y saltar de alegría. Los agudos gritos estuvieron a pocos decibeles de perforar los oídos de todos los presentes, y Lynn pronto se vio a sí misma rodeada por nueve pares de brazos que la abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡¿Quién es?!

— ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

— ¡¿Lo conocemos?!

— ¡¿Cuántos años tiene?!

— ¡¿Dónde lo conociste?!

— ¡¿Es atractivo?!

— ¡ALTO! —Gritó Lynn, separándose de todas sus hermanas.

—Lynn, empieza a hablar —le exigió Lori, mientras ella y todas sus hermanas se sentaban en una ronda alrededor de Lynn.

—Queremos, o sea, como todos los detalles —agregó Leni.

Lynn se sentó en medio de la ronda, todavía ruborizada, pero mucho más relajada ahora que se había quitado el peso del secreto de encima.

—Se llama Ryan —comenzó, intercambiando miradas cómplices con todas sus hermanas—. Lo conocí en la demostración de karate del otro día. Tiene trece años, ¡pero parece de quince!

— ¿Cómo es su cabello? —Preguntó Lola.

—Es… Perfecto. Es muy claro, casi rubio, y lo lleva despeinado, pero no como "me levanté de la cama y no me peiné", sino despeinado como "lo arreglé lo justo y necesario para verme como un modelo".

Todas dejaron escapar una risita aguda y algún que otro suspiro.

— ¿Y él también hace karate? —Quiso saber Luan.

— ¡Sí! Es muy bueno. ¡Y sale a correr todos los días! ¡Y le gusta el fútbol!

—Vaya, hermana, creo que encontraste a tu alma gemela —le dijo Luna, absolutamente feliz por su hermanita menor.

Lynn comenzó a jugar con el cabello que le caía a un costado de su cara.

—Ese día se acercó a hablarme y me invitó a practicar. Al día siguiente nos reunimos en el parque y practicamos toda la tarde. Le di mi número de teléfono y estuvimos hablando toda la semana. Nos juntamos en un par de ocasiones, y les aseguro que nunca conocí a un chico tan atlético y tan romántico.

Las nueve chica restantes volvieron a dejar escapar un grito de alegría y emoción.

— ¿Y cómo es él?

— ¡Es hermoso! Después les muestro sus fotos. Pero escuchen: hoy me invitó a tomar un helado. Y estábamos en el parque, sentados, y yo tenía un poco de helado en mi nariz.

—Típico —dijo con una sonrisa Lana.

—Y él se acercó y me limpió, y se quedo mirándome, y… Y se acercó… ¡Y me besó!

Durante generaciones, los científicos serían incapaces de encontrar una explicación satisfactoria a porqué lo vidrios de ese vecindario de Royal Woods no explotaron aquella fría noche de noviembre. En teoría, las vibraciones producidas por nueve agudos gritos deberían haber sido capaces de destruir cualquier tipo de cristal, pero afortunadamente nada grave sucedió.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —Pregunto Lori.

—Yo… Después del primer beso… Lo besé de nuevo… Y de nuevo… Y creo que una vez más también —admitió, su cara tan roja como las mangas de su remera—. Y me preguntó si… si quería ser su novia. Y le dije que sí.

Todas comenzaron a celebrar, y a preguntarle mil y un cuestiones acerca del nuevo chico, quien era ahora su cuñado. Tenían su atención puesta al cien por ciento en Lynn, quien a su vez estaba demasiado ocupada respondiendo a todo lo que sus hermanas le preguntaban. Así, ninguna de ellas se percató de Lincoln. Ninguna lo vio ponerse de pie, ni retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Nadie lo vio abrir la puerta, ni tampoco lo oyeron correr hacia su habitación. Cuando finalmente se percataron de que su único hermano se había ido, Lana les recordó que se sentía sumamente cansado. Siendo un chico, probablemente no le interesaban las conversaciones amorosas ni los detalles románticos de los que se encontraban hablando. Seguramente se habría acostado a dormir, y prefirieron no molestarlo nuevamente.

Así, ninguna de ellas fue consciente de la horrenda noche que pasó Lincoln, sólo en su habitación.

Lynn, su hermana, tenía novio. Ese chico que practicaba karate la había invitado a salir, y ella había aceptado. El mismo chico que le había dejado doliendo la mano al saludarlo había besado a su hermana, y a ella le había gustado. Ese tonto de sonrisa egocéntrica le había pedido que fuera su novia, y Lynn había dicho que sí gustosa. ¡Lynn, entre todas sus hermanas! Él sabía que los chicos de la secundaria prácticamente se peleaban por invitar a salir a Leni, y ella ocasionalmente aceptaba, pero nunca nada serio que durara mucho. Luna nunca había presentado a un novio en la familia, aunque Lincoln había escuchado a escondidas alguna que otra historia relacionada a chicos. En lo que a él respectaba, Luan nunca había tenido novio, pero estaba seguro de que había besado a algún chico alguna vez, y ella siempre hablaba con el resto de las hermanas acerca del "novio ideal".

¿Pero Lynn? Ella siempre había estado por encima de los chicos. Sí, veía las telenovelas románticas con el resto de la familia, pero nunca jamás se había interesado realmente en chicos. Su vida eran los deportes. No le preocupaba arreglar su cabello, ni vestirse a la moda. A ella sólo le importaba entrenar. Entrenar y ser la mejor. Lo único que los chicos le generaban era un deseo de demostrar que una chica podía ser incluso mejor que ellos en los deportes. ¿Y ahora estaba enamorada? No tenía ningún sentido. Ella no necesitaba un novio. No necesitaba a ningún chico en su vida. Para eso ya tenia a Lincoln.

Lo tenía a él…

Lincoln apenas logró dormir aquella noche. Permaneció despierto hasta quién sabe cuándo, preocupado. Apenas había visto a Lynn esta última semana. Ahora sabía que era porque había estado ocupada con ese Ryan. Se preguntó si así es como sería a partir de ese momento. Si seguiría los pasos de Lori, todo el día hablando por teléfono con su novio, reuniéndose en cada oportunidad posible. Quizás ya se habían puesto apodos. Quizás ya hablaban entre ellos como idiotas, pidiéndole al otro que cortara la llamada, en un ida y vuelta que se extendía por minutos y minutos. Si seguía incluso al mínimo el estilo de relación que Lori mantenía con Bobby, Lincoln bien podría ya ir despidiéndose de su hermana. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era para tanto. Podría vivir sin ser utilizado como bolsa de boxeo dos veces al día. Y Lynn parecía feliz. Si ella era feliz, él también debería serlo por ella, ¿no? Él también debía sentirse feliz. Feliz por ella. Lincoln se dijo eso a sí mismo, se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio pudo más. Aún así, durmió con la sensación de que su lógica parecía estar fallando.

Ser feliz no debería doler tanto.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Lynn seguía con su novio Ryan, y los peores temores de Lincoln comenzaron a hacerse realidad.

Cada día la veía un poco menos. En las muy raras ocasiones en las que se cruzaban en la casa e intercambiaban algunas palabras, Lynn se mostraba amable con él. Incluso mantenían su rutina de parkour los sábados a la mañana. Pero ella ya no era la misma. Tenía citas con su novio todos los días en lo que no tuviera práctica de deportes luego de la escuela. Almorzaba en casa y desaparecía hasta bien entrada la tarde, poco antes del atardecer. El resto del día lo dividía entre practicar su tiros al aro en su habitación, revisar su teléfono y hablar con Lori. Lynn había comenzado a compartir mucho más tiempo con su hermana mayor, a quien antes prácticamente ignoraba. Ahora que estaba en una relación, Lynn buscaba constantemente consejos. Casi podría decirse que Lori se había convertido en su hermana favorita por el momento.

Lincoln, mientras tanto, había sido dolorosamente relegado. Nunca creyó que llegaría a extrañar los moratones. Y aunque había pocas cosas en el mundo que odiara más que deportes con balones, habría dado lo que fuera por volver a jugar como portero contra los potentes disparos de Lynn.

Aquella tarde, mientras se miraba en el espejo, se sentía miserable. Se había quitado la camisa, y flexionaba sus brazos, tratando de sacar algún músculo. Pero sólo tenía once años, no practicaba ningún deporte y su dieta estaba lejos de ser la recomendada. El imperdonable espejo sólo le devolvía la imagen de un niño escuálido, débil. Todo lo contrario al chico que abrazaba a Lynn en la foto que su hermana tenía como perfil en Facebook.

Con un suspiro de derrota, volvió a vestirse. ¿Así es como sería con todas sus hermanas? ¿Llegaría el momento en el que todas iniciaran una relación y se olvidaran de él? Reflexionó acerca de su lugar en la familia. Sus hermanas lo querían, pero sólo pasaban tiempo con él porque Lincoln era el único que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su tiempo para hacer las cosas que a ellas les gustaban. Lynn lo invitaba a practicar todos los días, hasta que encontró un novio tan atlético como ella. Ahora lo seguía queriendo, pero ya no tenía utilidad para él.

¿Le ocurriría lo mismo cuando Luna encontrara a un novio rockero con quien pudiera ensayar? ¿Y si Luan encontraba a alguien que la ayudara en sus rutinas? Comenzó a sentirse terriblemente deprimido. Sentía una sensación de opresión en su pecho. Como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre él. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no era así. Que estaba siendo irracional, que todo lo que sentía estaba infundado. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente interpretara lo que estaba sucediendo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, había salido de su habitación y atravesado el pasillo.

Sin estar del todo convencido de que fuera una buena idea, Lincoln golpeó la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas. En seguida, Luan abrió la puerta. Llevaba puestas sus gafas con nariz falsa, así que seguramente se encontraba ensayando su rutina cómica.

—Hola Lincoln —lo saludó con su inalterable buen humor, quitándose las gafas.

—Hola, Luan. ¿Estás ocupada? —Preguntó nerviosamente, cruzando una mano sobre su abdomen para tomarse el otro brazo.

—Estaba practicando mi rutina —dijo dando un paso al costado, confirmando las sospechas de Lincoln—. Pero puedes pasar, ¡necesito un público que responda!

Aceptando la invitación, Lincoln pasó a la habitación que ella compartía con Luna. Esta última estaba en su cama con sus auriculares al máximo, ensayando un solo de guitarra en el aire. Lincoln caminó hasta el sillón puff y se dejó caer pesadamente, sintiendo cómo se hundía en el esponjoso material. Sentir que se hundía estaba volviéndose muy familiar para él últimamente, aunque la sensación física era ciertamente mucho más placentera que su metáfora emocional. En cualquier momento podía levantarse e irse de aquel sillón, pero no parecía haber forma de escapar del torbellino emocional en el cual se encontraba atrapado.

Su caída sobre el sillón debió mover lo inestables cimientos de la casa, pues Luna inmediatamente abrió lo ojos e identificó a su hermano.

—Hey, _sweet child o' mine_ —lo saludó, quitándose los auriculares.

—Hola —respondió, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que su cuerpo le permitía presentar.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Volvió a preguntar, mientras ponía pausa a la música en su teléfono celular.

Lincoln consideró su respuesta. Lo más sensato sería decirle la verdad. Que se sentía completamente deprimido y perdido. Que estaba teniendo sentimientos que no debería tener. Que estaba desesperado por recibir cariño de sus hermanas, alguna reafirmación de que seguían queriéndolo. Pero no podía decirlo. No podía compartir eso con nadie, porque no entenderían. Le dirían que lo supere, e incluso podrían llegar a enfadarse con él o considerarlo como algo raro. No quería nada de eso, no tenía energías para algo así.

—Sólo… estoy aburrido. ¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí con ustedes? Sigan haciendo lo suyo, yo sólo me quedaré aquí.

Luan y Luna intercambiaron una rápida mirada. En tan sólo un instante y con un gesto, las dos supieron que pensaban lo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien, bro? —Preguntó Luna, bajándose de su litera.

—Sí, estoy bien. Mejor que nunca —comentó con un tono que atentaba contra su mentira.

—Se me ocurren al menos tres bromas para hacerte en este momento, relacionadas con el sillón en el que estás —le dijo Luan, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Pero no voy a decirlas, porque no creo que estés bien. Creo que hay algo que te tiene triste.

Lincoln dejó escapar un leve quejido. En el fondo sabía que había entrado en la habitación de sus hermanas para contarles su problema. Quería decirlo, dejar que ellas lo ayudaran a entender, pero era difícil explicar algo que ni siquiera él lograba comprender.

—Si les digo lo que me pasa —comenzó Lincoln, mirándolas seriamente—, ¿prometen no decirle nada a nadie? Y me refiero a NADIE. Sólo quiero que ustedes dos lo sepan.

Las dos hermanas volvieron a mirarse. La situación parecía ser mucho más seria de lo que creían. Luan tomó a Lincoln de las manos y lo hizo levantarse del sillón. Él no se resistió, y dejó que su hermana lo llevara hasta su cama, sentándose en el borde junto a ella. Luna se acercó y se colocó también junto a él, dejando a Lincoln atrapado entre sus dos hermanas.

—Te lo prometemos —le aseguró Luna.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Pregunto Luan, preocupada.

Lincoln tomó aire y subió sus pies al borde de la cama, abrazando su rodillas contra su pecho.

—Lynn. Ya no juega conmigo, no desde que tiene a su rudo y perfecto novio —explicó, con tristeza en su voz—. Antes jugábamos todos los días, pero ahora apena si me habla. Está siempre fuera de casa, y cuando quiero hablar con ella… Es como si yo no le importara.

Terminó de hablar y apoyó su frente contra sus rodillas. No quería ver a sus hermanas, pero aún así sentía cómo se miraban, y estaba seguro de que estarían intercambiando silenciosas opiniones. Sintió dos manos apoyadas sobre su espalda, acariciándolo suavemente.

—Lincoln, Lynn sigue queriéndote. No se olvidó de ti —le aseguró Luan.

—Es normal que una chica esté distraída con su primer novio —agregó Luna—. Está viviendo una experiencia nueva, amigo. Y ella estará acostumbrada a todos los deportes del mundo, pero está dando sus primeros pasos en el amor.

—Pero está todo el día con él.

—Vamos, Lincoln. Sabes que es normal para una chica querer estar con su novio. ¡Mira a Lori! —Le dijo Luan.

Lincoln levantó finalmente su cabeza y miró a su hermana.

—Ese es el problema. Ese es exactamente el problema. Sé que es normal que haga esto. Pero no es como con Lori. En ese caso, estoy feliz de que esté con Bobby, porque ella está feliz. No me afecta tanto que esté todo el día hablando de su novio. Pero… Pero en el caso de Lynn sí me molesta. Y no debería. Debería estar feliz por ella. Y no puedo. Y eso me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo.

Inmediatamente sus dos hermanas lo abrazaron, apoyando sus cabezas sobre la suya.

—Aaaaw —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eres tan lindo! —Dejó escapar Luna.

— ¿D-De qué hablan? —Preguntó un muy confundido y ruborizado Lincoln.

—Sabemos qué es lo que te pasa —le dijo Luan, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte—. ¡Estás celoso!

Lincoln sintió una bola de nervios formarse en su estómago.

— ¡¿Celoso?! —Exclamó, luchando por escapar del agarre de sus hermanas—. ¡Están locas!

— ¡Claro que no, bro!

— ¡P-Pero yo no p-puedo estar celoso! ¡Es mi _hermana_!

Luna le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—No estoy hablando de ese tipo de celos, de celos románticos. Son unos… celos fraternales, ¿sabes?

—Claro. Ella es tu hermana, tú la amas. ¿O no? —Preguntó Luan.

— ¡Claro que sí! Las amo a todas ustedes.

—Aaaw —volvieron a decir, aumentando momentáneamente la presión de su abrazo.

—Eres su hermano. Es natural que seas celoso con ella, y que no te guste que tenga novio. Le pasa a todos los chicos con sus hermanas.

Lincoln se movió incómodo bajo los brazos de Luan y Luna. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, y no necesitaba verse en el espejo para saber que estaba tan rojo como la nariz de payaso de su hermana. Pero frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar su vergüenza y algunos pensamientos incómodos.

— ¡No! ¡No es así! —Se quejó—. ¡Yo no estoy… _celoso_ de Lori!

—Es distinto —le dijo Luna, restándole importancia—. Lynn es tu hermana favorita, es obvio que…

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! —Dijo Lincoln, finalmente encontrando la fuerza para zafarse del agarre de sus hermanas, poniéndose de pie frente a ellas y mirándolas con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no tengo una hermana favorita! ¡Las amo a todas!

Luna y Luan le sonrieron.

—Sabemos que nos amas, pero todos tenemos algún favorito en la familia —explicó Luan—. Tú tienes suerte, porque eres el hermano favorito de todas.

—Pero todas tenemos una hermana con la que nos llevamos mejor, con quien somos más cercanas. Luan es mi hermana favorita.

—Y Leni la mía.

Luna giró su cabeza tan rápido que pudieron escuchar sus huesos tronando. Miró a su hermana con la boca abierta, sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

— _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_ —dijo, citando la famosa canción de Bon Jovi, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

Luan comenzó a reír y abrazo a su hermana.

—Sólo bromeaba. Tú también eres mi favorita.

—Pero… Yo no… No tengo una hermana favorita —retrucó Lincoln.

—Quizás tú no lo veas así, pero para el resto de la familia es bastante obvio que prefieres estar con Lynn —comentó Luna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es obvio. Siempre eliges estar con ella en cualquier juego por parejas que hacemos, incluso en los que no tienen nada que ver con deportes y donde Lynn no te da ninguna ventaja.

—Y cuando estás con ella te ves mucho más feliz —agregó Luan—. Te ves relajado y contento. Claramente no estás así por hacer deportes, así que es bastante obvio que disfrutas mucho estar con ella. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a demostrártelo.

Luan se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacia su archivo de videos. Mientras ella buscaba una cinta reciente, Lincoln se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

¿Lynn era su hermana favorita? ¿Era así? Él nunca había tratado de armar una especie de ránking mental sobre sus hermanas. No mentía al decir que las amaba a todas por igual. Eso es lo que toda su vida había creído. Quizás podría aceptar que pasaba más tiempo con algunas que con otras. Lori siempre estaba ocupada, Lucy prefería estar sola y Lisa estaba todo el día experimentando e investigando. No pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas como con el resto de sus hermanas, pero no por eso las quería menos. La idea de tener una "hermana favorita"… El mismo concepto de favoritismo entre sus hermanas le parecía absurdo y hasta insultante. Las amaba a todas.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más razones encontraba para creerle a sus hermanas. Era cierto que siempre trataba de hacer equipo con Lynn. Ella también lo buscaba constantemente para ser su pareja en lo que fuera. En Halloween ellos dos siempre salían a recorrer juntos el vecindario, a veces permitiendo que Lucy los acompañara. Y también tenía que darles la razón en que se sentía verdaderamente feliz cuando estaba con ella. Quizás tenían razón. Quizás Lynn sí era su hermana favorita.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó contenta Luan, encontrando finalmente la cinta que buscaba.

— ¿Por qué no usas CDs? —Preguntó Luna, notando la cantidad de equipos que Luan debía conectar para poder proyectar la cinta de VHS.

— ¡Porque no "SÉ DE" esos! —Respondió, estallando en risas— ¿Entienden?

Rápidamente preparó su equipo, apagó la luz y encendió el proyector. La cámara mostraba a Luan practicando malabares en la cocina con pequeños pasteles. Parecía poder hacerlo perfectamente con cinco de ellos, lo cual sorprendió a Lincoln. Él no podía ni siquiera hacer malabares con tres objetos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo? —Preguntó Lincoln, no entendiendo cómo las habilidades de coordinación de Luan debían ayudarlo con su situación.

—Sólo mira.

Los malabares continuaron durante poco menos de un minuto, hasta que uno se le escapó y ella dejo caer el resto, frustrada. Con un suspiro, comenzó a recoger los pastelitos y limpiar el suelo, hasta que en un momento se detuvo frente a la ventana de la cocina. La cámara no registraba qué era lo que estaba viendo, pero su gran sonrisa indicaba que seguramente era algo que le gustaba. Se acercó a la cámara, que debía estar apoyada en la mesada, y la tomó. Los siguientes segundos fueron muy confusos, con la cámara apuntando al suelo y siendo trasladada por la casa. Lincoln, entre tanto movimiento indistinguible, pudo notar cuando Luan salió de la casa por la puerta principal, el camino hacia el garaje y luego entrando al parque del fondo.

Entonces Luan acomodó la cámara, y mientras Lincoln se ruborizó completamente por lo que veía, Luna dejó escapar un suspiro amoroso, levantándose para abrazar a su hermano menor.

La cámara se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hacia la base del árbol del parque, contra el cual Lincoln y Lynn se encontraban recostados, durmiendo. Lynn, vestida con su traje de karate, estaba acurrucada contra él, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Lincoln inmediatamente reconoció la escena. Era la práctica que habían tenido antes de la demostración del torneo. Recordaba haberse dormido junto a Lynn, pero no tenía forma de saber, hasta ese momento, la sonrisa con la que lo había hecho. Tampoco recordaba haber apoyado su cabeza sobre la de su hermana de una forma tan cariñosa, ni que ella estuviera tan pegada a él. Y definitivamente no recordaba haber dormido aquella pequeña siesta tomados de la mano.

Viendo aquellas imágenes, recordó la sensación de paz con la cual había dormido. Y nuevamente sintió que todo su interior era iluminado por una antorcha que derretía todos sus problemas, llenándolo de una calidez de la cual no quería separarse nunca. Sus hermanas notaron la sonrisa en su rostro, y dejaron que viera las imágenes del video durante unos segundos más, antes de que la grabación llegara a su fin. Cuando la pantalla quedó en blanco, Luan encendió nuevamente las luces.

— ¿Sigues sin creernos? —Preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy sarcástica o arrogante.

Lincoln trató de tartamudear una respuesta, pero no logró articular las palabras. Retrocedió hasta que sus rodillas golpearon la cama, y se dejó caer allí. La sonrisa lentamente abandonó su rostro. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia sus hermanas, con una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Están enfadadas conmigo? —Les preguntó—. ¿Por tener una hermana favorita?

— ¡Claro que no, hermano! —Respondió Luna, mientras ella y Luan volvían a sentarse a cada lado de Lincoln—. Sabemos que nos amas.

—Aún así… Aún así esto está mal. No puedo estar celoso de mi hermana. Ella va a tener más novios en su vida, y yo no puedo sentirme así cada vez que esté con alguien. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Eso es algo que tú deberás resolver —dijo Luan—. Ya sabes que son celos. Ahora debes entender que ella sigue amándote como tú la amas a ella, que esto no significa nada.

—Además, cuando te pongas celoso de algún chico —comenzó Luna, con una sonrisa traviesa—, sólo recuerda que tú fuiste su primer novio.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír de forma histérica, confundiendo a Lincoln.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó, sin entender. Luan lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Los dos todavía "están casados".

El nuevo estallido de risas sólo confundió todavía más a Lincoln. Viendo que evidentemente su hermano menor no tenía recuerdos de aquella época, Luan se dirigió a su guardarropas y tomó una caja forrada en papel dorado. En la etiqueta se leía "Los mejores momentos de la familia Loud". Apenas revisó unos segundos hasta que tomó una cinta y la colocó en el proyector.

En el proyector, se veía el interior de una habitación. A Lincoln le pareció extraño no reconocer qué habitación era. No veía ninguno de los diversos elementos característicos de sus hermanas.

— _¿Est_ _á_ _grabando?_ —Se escuchó la voz de su padre— _._ _Sí, está grabando. Vamos a probarla antes de dársela a Luan._

—Esa fue mi primera cámara —le explico Luan a Lincoln.

El chico volteó a verla.

— ¿Tu primera cámara?

Luan asintió. Regresando la vista a la pantalla, Lincoln vio que su padre volteaba y enfocaba mejor la habitación en la que se encontraba. Entonces sí, Lincoln pudo finalmente reconocer que se trataba de la habitación de sus padres. Era todo muy distinto a como se encontraba ahora, empezando por los muebles.

Sobre la cama matrimonial, Lincoln vio a su madre, jugando con una bebé. Lincoln se preguntó quién sería aquel bebé. Su padre se acercó y acarició la cabeza del infante, despeinando su cabello castaño.

— _¿Cómo está la pequeña Lucy?_ —Preguntó el señor Loud, jugando con ella durante unos segundos antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Cuando finalmente llegó al piso de arriba, la cámara comenzó a mirar las distintas habitaciones.

— _Veamos…_ _La habitación de Lori, la habitación de Leni… Esa es la de Luna… ¡Ajá! La habitación de Luan._

Lincoln sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que todavía no era necesario que todos compartieran habitaciones, cuando el espacio todavía alcanzaba. Su mente comenzó a sacar cuentas. Si Lucy apenas era una bebé, eso significaba que él mismo tendría entre tres y cinco años. Y en esa época…

— _Oh. No está aquí. ¿Quizás esté con los pequeños?_ —Se escucho la voz del señor Loud, tras entrar en la habitación de Luan, la que actualmente ocupaban Lola y Lana. Volteó y se dirigió a la habitación de en frente, la que hoy en día ocupaban Lisa y Lily.

Al abrir la puerta, Lincoln de inmediato recordó todo. Cuando era pequeño, compartía habitación con Lynn. Así fue hasta que nacieron las gemelas, y su padre acondicionó el armario del final del pasillo para darle su habitación propia. En la época de la filmación, sin embargo, era claro que todavía dormía junto a Lynn.

Afortunadamente, el señor Loud abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, gracias a lo cual no alertó a los chicos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Lynn y Lincoln estaban sentados en la cama que compartían. Lincoln no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al verse a sí mismo. No debía tener más de cuatro años, pero incluso en esa época ya tenía una remera naranja. Quizás ese siempre había sido su color. Su cabello también era mucho más corto, y de alguna forma le daba a su cabeza una apariencia más infantil. Y sonrió también al ver a Lynn, con el pelo mucho más liso y peinado en una larga trenza que caía muy por debajo de sus hombros. No recordaba que tuviera ese peinado.

— _Los papás de Clyde nos compraron dos cajas de cereal_ —decía Lincoln, con algunas dificultades para hablar fluidamente— _._ _En mi caja había un premio._

Se vio a sí mismo hurgando con su pequeña mano en uno de los bolsillos del short que vestía, y del cual luego sacó un pequeño anillo de juguete, con una joya de plástico amarillo.

— _¡Es muy lindo!_ —Dijo Lynn, tomándolo para verlo mejor.

— _Te lo regalo_ —dijo el pequeño Lincoln, mirándola con una sonrisa. Lynn lo miró, algo confundida.

— _¿No lo quieres?_

El pequeño Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

— _Los chicos les regalan anillos a las chicas que quieren_ —explicó, con naturalidad.

— _Eso es para casarse._

— _¿Y qué es eso?_

— _Es cuando un papá y una mamá se aman mucho_ _y están juntos_ _._

Se escuchó una pequeña risa ahogada desde detrás de la cámara, que afortunadamente los dos niños no llegaron a oír. El señor Loud aumentó el zoom de la cámara, captando con más detalle la cara de concentración de Lincoln, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— _Nosotros no somos papás_ —dijo finalmente, lanzando su conclusión.

— _No._

— _Pero yo te amo mucho_ —le dijo a Lynn, mirándola con tristeza.

Lynn dejó escapar una suave risa. Se acercó gateando por la cama a su hermanito y se colocó justo delante de él.

— _Si no le decimos a nadie, podemos casarnos. Y cuando seamos papás, ¡ya estaremos juntos!_ —Le dijo levantando los brazos con una sonrisa. El pequeño Lincoln también levantó los brazos, festejando.

— _Yo te ayudo_ —dijo entonces el pequeño, tomando el anillo y colocándolo suavemente en uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda de Lynn.

— _Ahora puedes besar a la novia_ —dijo la niña, repitiendo lo que había escuchado en caricaturas y películas.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Lincoln se movió hacia delante y apoyó sus labios inocentemente sobre los de su hermana mayor. Durante una fracción de segundo, los dos cerraron sus ojos, para luego separarse exagerando un "¡Muac!".

— _¡Ahora juguemos con la pelota!_ —Dijo Lynn, poniéndose de pie.

— _¡Sí!_

Mientras los niños se levantaban y se dirigían hacia uno de los arcones donde guardaban sus juguetes, el señor Loud abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, giró la cámara para filmar su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha.

— _Guardaré…_ _Este video… ¡Por siempre!_ —Dijo, con emoción, segundos antes de que la filmación acabara.

Lincoln, el de once años, se quedó viendo la pantalla en blanco. No tenía ningún recuerdo de eso. Recordar que había compartido habitación con Lynn durante sus primeros años le ayudó a entender por qué quizás disfrutaba tanto estar con ella. Quizás era una cuestión de nostalgia, una añoranza inconsciente de tiempos que él no recordaba.

Una profunda emoción comenzó a crecer en su interior, en su corazón. Parpadeó un par de veces para contener unas traicioneras lágrimas que amagaban con escapar. Luna y Luan lo abrazaron.

—Sabes, todas nosotras hemos estado o estaremos con distintos chicos —le dijo Luan suavemente—. Con algunos te llevarás bien, y con otros quizás no tanto.

—Pero nunca dejaremos de quererte, hermanito. Y nunca te olvides de algo: tú fuiste y siempre serás nuestro primer amor.

Las palabras de Luna fueron lo que faltaba para quebrarlo. Abrazando a sus hermanas, dejó que algunas lágrimas de felicidad lo abandonaran. Ellas recibieron todo el cariño que él les daba con su abrazo. Dejaron que se quedara con ellas hasta que estuviera más tranquilo, hasta que volviera a confiar en el amor que todas le tenían.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Lincoln golpeó en la puerta de la segunda habitación del pasillo.

— ¡Adelante!

Lincoln abrió la puerta y entró. Lucy estaba en el ático jugando con su ouija casera, como él le había sugerido algunos minutos atrás. Eso le aseguraba tener al menos unos minutos a solas con Lynn. Ella estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, enviando mensajes de texto con una mano mientras con la otra hacía rebotar una pelota de tenis contra la pared.

—Hola, Lincoln —lo saludó, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Lynn. ¿Estás ocupada? —Preguntó, por educación más que nada, jugando con los botones de su pijama.

—Un poco —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Lincoln se acercó a la cama de su hermana. Tomó aire y su rostro adoptó un gesto de seriedad.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —le dijo, solemnemente.

—Soy todo oídos —le dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente y dejando escapar una pequeña risa por lo que fuera que estaba leyendo.

Lincoln apretó sus puños. Esperó un segundo a que la pelota de tenis golpeara nuevamente la pared, y estiró un brazo para atraparla antes de que volviera hacia Lynn. Ella, notando de inmediato que la pelota no volvía a su mano, levantó finalmente la vista del teléfono.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

—Lynn, es importante —le dijo, tirando la pelota hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Y no puedes sólo decírmelo? —Se quejó, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo un poco enfadada.

— ¿Podrías dejar el teléfono a un lado y escucharme? —Imploró, su rostro perdiendo la seriedad que había tratado de mantener. Su gesto era más bien de tristeza.

Lynn quizás había cambiado mucho en estas últimas semanas, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma. No había llegado aún a sentir una dependencia por su teléfono al nivel de Lori. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de luz y miró a su hermano, un poco más comprensiva.

— ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?

Él se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana, mirando a sus pies.

— ¿Eres feliz? —Preguntó de repente, sin hacer contacto visual.

Lynn se sorprendió por esa pregunta. Se acomodó, un poco incómoda.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres feliz? —Repitió, levantando la mirada—. Con tu novio, Ryan. Necesito saberlo.

Ella permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, mirando confundida a su hermano.

—Sí. Estoy contenta —dijo, una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro mientras hablaba—. Es… Es muy dulce. Y le encantan los deportes.

—Nunca te interesaron tanto los chicos —dejó escapar. Lynn bufó.

—Siempre me interesaron. Pero es la primera vez que encuentro a alguno con quien realmente disfruto estar. Además de ti, por supuesto —dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro; notó sin embargo que su hermano se veía bastante desanimado—. Lincoln, ¿qué te sucede?

Él no le respondió de inmediato. No sabía qué decirle. Ciertamente, no podía decirle que estaba celoso de la atención que su novio acaparaba. Era injusto para ella. Pero sí tenía sus dudas, y hacérselas saber no tenía nada de malo.

—No me cae bien —dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién? ¿Ryan? —Preguntó Lynn, confundida.

—Sí, él.

—Pero Lincoln, ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Lo conocí contigo. Me miró mal, me dijo cosas, me trató como si fuera un enclenque bueno para nada. Me apretó la mano cuando lo saludé, y nos miraba como si estuviera convencido de que él era el mejor del mundo.

—Vamos, estás exagerando…

—Lo digo en serio —le aseguró—. No me cae bien. No me gusta su forma de ser. Y si por mí fuera, él no sería tu novio.

El rostro de Lynn se crispó en un gesto de enfado, y Lincoln vio cómo ella claramente apretaba sus puños.

— ¡Pues ese no es asunto tuyo! ¡Tú no decidirás quién puede o no ser mi novio! ¡No tienes…!

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Lincoln, con un suspiro—. Por eso quiero saber si tú realmente lo quieres. Porque si tú lo quieres… Si eres feliz con él… Yo voy a tener que aceptarlo.

Bajó la mirada, derrotado. Había dicho todo lo que podía, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y había sido completamente sincero. Luego de su charla con Luna y Luan, había decidido que le haría esa pregunta a Lynn, le preguntaría si era feliz. Y si ella le decía que sí, se iba a obligar a sí mismo a aceptar su relación. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía lograrlo, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Por el bien de su hermana. Porque ella se lo merecía.

Sintió que su hermana se acercaba y lo abrazaba. De inmediato, él giró para poder abrazarla de frente. Hacía casi un mes que no compartía un abrazo con su hermana… Con su hermana favorita. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba colocar su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su hermana. Lo mucho que extrañaba los brazos de Lynn cerrados alrededor de su cuello y espalda, acariciándolo suavemente. Sentir la respiración de ella en su nuca. Todas aquella sensaciones, en conjunto, bastaron para calmarlo, relajar su cuerpo.

—Lamento que no te caiga bien. En serio. Es engreído, bastante egocéntrico, pero es un atleta. Todos los que practicamos deportes tenemos nuestro lado súper competitivo. También tiene su lado amable, y realmente me gusta mucho.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz —le susurró al oído a Lynn. Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Soy feliz —le aseguró, separándose un poco para que él viera la sonrisa en su rostro—. Soy feliz con Ryan, y más aún sabiendo que mi hermano favorito se preocupa tanto por mí.

—Soy tu único hermano —le recordó, a modo de broma.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto.

Lincoln le sonrió y se excusó, diciendo que quería volver a su habitación. Se despidieron, y Lincoln abandonó la habitación de su hermana. Se internó en la suya y se acostó.

—Si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz —se repitió, una vez más.

Quizás, si seguía repitiéndolo, algún día se volvería verdad.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron, y Lincoln continuaba tratando de decirse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su cerebro se lo decía. Era su corazón el que no comprendía la lógica. Pero cuando Lynn entró corriendo aquella tarde, encerrándose directamente en su habitación, sintió rápidamente a su corazón diciéndole "Te lo dije".

Él estaba en la sala, jugando sus videojuegos. Lisa estaba a su lado, utilizando una de las videocámaras de Luan para registrar la metamorfosis de sus mariposas. Los dos se encontraban concentrados en sus tareas. De la nada, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par. Lynn entró, cerrándola de un portazo, y subió corriendo a su habitación.

— ¿Lynn? —Dijo Lincoln, volteando su vista hacia las escaleras.

—Así es —dijo Lisa, creyendo que le estaba preguntando—. Considerando el golpe que le dio a la puerta y la velocidad con la que subió las escaleras, mi hipótesis inicial es que ha tenido un problema personal que ha producido un efecto negativo de intensidad moderada a grave. Mi segunda hipótesis es que pronto el baño estará tapado nuevamente.

El ruido del juego anunciándole que había perdido su última vida no distrajo a Lincoln. En cuanto escuchó que el resto de sus hermanas se reunían fuera de la habitación de Lynn, tiró el control de su juego y subió a toda velocidad. En efecto, se encontró con que todas estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—Lynn entró corriendo a nuestra habitación y me echó. Parecía sumamente nerviosa —le dijo Lucy, apareciendo de la nada junto a él, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Estás bien, hermana? —Preguntó Luna.

— ¡Déjenme sola! —Gritó Lynn desde dentro.

Todos se miraron. Lori finalmente se acercó.

—Quédense aquí, intentaré hablar con ella —les dijo, colocando su mano sobre el picaporte—. ¡Lynn, voy a entrar!

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Lori expertamente se agachó, evitando la bola de béisbol que sabía que sería lanzada contra ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y el resto de los chicos pudieron escuchar varios objetos golpeando fuertemente la pared y la puerta. No oyeron ningún grito ni ninguna queja, por lo que supusieron que Lori los estaría evitando. Eventualmente los sonidos se detuvieron, y la casa entera pareció quedar en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a entrar, ni siquiera a tratar de apoyar sus orejas en la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar algo. Permanecieron de pie en el pasillo durante algunos minutos. Minutos que a Lincoln se le hicieron eternos.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Lori caminaba con su mano apoyada en la espalda de una claramente avergonzada Lynn. Todos prácticamente se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

—Está bien —dijo Lori, antes de que pudieran preguntar nada; tenía su tono autoritario, aquel que no permitía ningún tipo de cuestionamientos—. Tuvo una… pequeña situación de pareja que discutiré con ella en mi habitación. Ninguno de ustedes se acercará, ni tratará de escuchar de lo que hablemos. Sin espiar, sin subirse a los ductos de ventilación. ¿Entendido?

Todos intercambiaron algunas miradas nerviosas. Sabiendo que no tenían otra opción más que aceptar los términos de Lori, todos asintieron. La mayor llevó a Lynn hacia su habitación y se encerró allí. El resto de la familia se quedó en el pasillo durante algunos segundos.

—Pff. Chicos —dijo finalmente Lola, dirigiéndose a su habitación a continuar con su fiesta de té.

Lucy se dirigió al sótano, y el resto de las chicas decidieron también volver a sus actividades. El único que permaneció en el pasillo fue Lincoln. Él se quedó de pie.

¿"Situación de pareja"? Lincoln apretó sus puños. Si ese Ryan había herido los sentimientos de su hermana, él mismo le quitaría esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Cinturón negro de karate o no, nadie se metería nunca con su hermana y saldría ileso. Todo el odio que venía acumulando en el último mes llegó al punto de máxima presión. En cuanto Lynn saliera de la habitación de Lori, él iría a hablarle.

Un sonido llamó su atención. La puerta de la habitación de Lynn había quedado abierta, y podía ver una pequeña luz sobre su cama. Una nueva luz y un nuevo sonido permitieron a Lincoln detectar que se trataba del teléfono celular de su hermana.

Sabía que no debía. Él también tenía un teléfono, y sabía lo importante que era la privacidad. En una familia tan grande como la suya, la privacidad era escasa, pero todos sabían que por lo menos podían contar con que ninguno de sus hermanos andaría fisgoneando en sus cosas. En circunstancias normales, habría dado media vuelta y se habría dirigido a su habitación. Pero no era una situación normal. Hacía un mes que la cosas habían escalado a una situación crítica. Nada tenía sentido, nada era como debía ser. Así que, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie viéndolo, entró a la habitación de Lynn, caminó hasta su cama y tomó su teléfono celular.

Afortunadamente, Lynn no tenía ningún tipo de pantalla de bloqueo. Fue fácil entrar en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Contuvo el impulso de vomitar producto de la indignación cuando vio que el primer chat era con un contacto a nombre de "Amor" y una carita con corazones en los ojos. Tenia varios mensajes sin leer, y seguían llegando.

 _"amor donde estas ?"_

 _"contesta :'( "_

 _"lynn perdoname no se que me paso"_

Lincoln se detuvo al leer ese último mensaje. ¿La habría golpeado? Si siquiera le había movido un pelo, él y todas sus hermanas lo pulverizarían. Ryan tendría que enviar una carta a las Naciones Unidas para que dictaminaran una maldita resolución que evitara que lo convirtieran en un pretzel humano. Apenas si logrando contener ligeramente su ira, decidió continuar leyendo los mensajes.

 _"en serio"_

 _"me deje llevar"_

 _"ese beso se sintio distinto, y me deje llevar"_

 _"sabes que no te obligaria a nada que no quisieras"_

 _"fue solo un impulso"_

 _"te prometo que no va a volver a suceder"_

Le llevó algunos segundos, pero Lincoln finalmente comprendió qué es lo que había sucedido. Tenía once años. Había escuchado suficientes cosas en la escuela como para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sintió enfermo. A estas alturas no sabía si esto era mejor o peor que si la hubiera golpeado. Lynn… Ella no podía estar de acuerdo con eso. No había forma. No ella. No con él. ¡Sólo llevaban saliendo un mes! Esas cosas eran para adolescentes más grandes. Se sentó la cama de su hermana, observando la pantalla del teléfono.

Debía decirle a sus padres. Esto era un asunto serio. Sabía que si le decía a sus padres estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de su relación con su hermana. Lynn no se lo perdonaría nunca. Y esa idea lo aterraba y lo hacía dudar de que fuera una buena idea. No quería tener que pelearse con Lynn. Pero Ryan no era el novio indicado para ella. Quizás ella no pudiera verlo aún. Lincoln había escuchado que el amor vuelve ciegos a las personas. Probablemente lo odiaría durante un tiempo, pero eventualmente vería que él sólo lo hacía porque quería lo mejor para su hermana. Porque la amaba.

Tan concentrado estaba con sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se detenía en seco en el umbral de la puerta, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de dejar el celular donde lo había encontrado y pretender que estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Lynn se le quedó observando durante unos largos y tensos segundos. Al principio parecía confundida, pero la confusión no tardó en ser reemplazada por enojo.

— ¡LINCOLN! ¡DEJA MI TELÉFONO!

Se lanzó directamente hacia su hermano. Él ni siquiera pudo prepararse. Lynn lo tackleó contra la pared. Los dos hermanos iniciaron una violenta lucha de manos para quedarse con el teléfono. Quizás fue una mezcla de la angustia de las últimas semanas y la furia que le generaba haber leído aquellos mensajes, pero Lincoln logró encontrar la suficiente fuerza como para colocarse encima de Lynn y arrinconarla contra la cama, estirando su brazo para dejar el teléfono fuera de alcance.

— ¡DAME ESO! —Gritó Lynn, luchando por liberarse.

— ¡Leí lo que pasó! —Le gritó también Lincoln—. ¡Yo sabía que era un idiota! ¡Te lo dije!

— ¡No sabes nada!

— ¡Sé lo suficiente! ¡Él… Él se propasó contigo!

Había conseguido inmovilizarla de milagro. Pero ante ese comentario, Lynn recurrió a sus técnicas de jiu jitsu. Lincoln no supo qué fue lo que sucedió, pero de repente Lynn había enredado sus piernas en su cuerpo, le había quitado el teléfono de las manos y lo había lanzado hacia el suelo de la habitación. Golpeó primero con su cabeza, lo cual le generó un inmenso dolor. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Lynn lo volteó bruscamente para que quedara boca arriba en el suelo y colocó un pie sobre su pecho.

—No… Vuelvas… A revisar… Mi teléfono —lo amenazó, respirando profundamente entre cada palabra.

Lincoln trató de ponerse de pie, pero ella aumentó la presión de su pie sobre su pecho.

— ¡Sabía que algo malo sucedería! ¡Sabía que era un estúpido!

— ¡Cállate! —Le gritó Lynn nuevamente, quitando bruscamente el pie del pecho de su hermano, temiendo que en un ataque de ira pudiera hacer un movimiento que lo lastimara seriamente.

Lincoln aprovechó para ponerse de pie.

—No sabes qué fue lo que pasó —le advirtió Lynn, volteando para no verlo a los ojos—. No entiendes nada.

—No soy un niño —respondió firmemente Lincoln—. Sé de… de esas cosas. Y sé que tú todavía no tienes edad para…

— ¡Tú no vas a decirme edad para qué tengo! —Estalló ella, volteando nuevamente a verlo.

— ¡Puedo decirte lo que quiera, porque soy tu hermano!

— ¡Crees que sabes de lo que hablas pero no entiendes nada!

— ¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Él trató de…!

— ¡Sólo me tocó el trasero, pedazo de idiota! —Le gritó Lynn, sin importarle que toda la casa pudiera escuchar la discusión que estaban teniendo—. ¡Eso hacen las parejas cuando se besan! ¡Usan sus manos también! ¡Es perfectamente natural, pero me puse nerviosa y me fui corriendo! ¡Lo sabrías si hubieras besado alguien, pero sólo eres un pequeño entrometido que habla de cosas que no entiende y se mete donde nadie lo llama!

A estas alturas, las tres hermanas mayores de la familia estaban en la puerta de la habitación, observando la escena y decidiendo si era necesario intervenir o no. Lori, previendo el rumbo que podría tomar la conversación, le había dicho a Luan que mantuviera alejadas a las más pequeñas. La comediante quizás no fuera la más fuerte de las hermanas, pero todos los aparatos que usaba para sus bromas servían para mantener a raya a un grupo relativamente pequeño de niñas.

Lincoln, mientras tanto, se había quedado sin una respuesta. Lo que Lynn le había dicho no sonaba para nada como algo bueno. Más bien parecía algo malo. Pero ella lo decía como si fuera algo natural. Quizás Lynn tenía razón acerca de su ignorancia. Estaba entrando, después de todo, en terreno inexplorado para él.

Pero no podía darle la razón. No en esta discusión.

— ¡Él dice que lo siente, pero eso no es cierto! —Se atrevió a decir—. ¡Sólo está usándote!

— ¡Lincoln, cállate porque te juro que…!

— ¡Está aprovechándose de ti! —La interrumpió.

A estas alturas ya nada le importaba. Había estado acumulando demasiada ira y frustración este último mes, y ahora se estaba desquitando con Lynn. Quizás injustamente, pero no tenía la clareza mental como para discernir si estaba siendo justo o no con su hermana.

— ¡Lincoln, basta! —Repitió Lynn, cerrando uno de sus puños.

— ¡Desde el día de la competencia supe que ese idiota sólo te veía como un trofeo! ¡Cuando te invitó a salir por primera vez no fue porque le gustara tu personalidad, es porque de inmediato puso sus ojos en ti y tu cuerpo!

— ¡Lincoln! —Intervino Lori, entrando en la habitación—. ¡No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas!

— ¡Sólo eres una chica más para él! —Continuó gritando Lincoln, ignorando a Lori—. ¡Sólo está esperando a poder hacerlo contigo! ¡Y cuando lo haga, va a abandonarte como a cualquier…!

El ruido seco resonó en las paredes. Lori, Leni y Luna ahogaron un grito. Un segundo más tarde, Lincoln trató ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos. Pudo abrir el derecho, pero el izquierdo le dolía demasiado como para poder ver. Logró arrodillarse y colocar una mano sobre su ojo herido. Vio delante suyo a Luna y Lori tomando a Lynn por los brazos, evitando que se lanzara para seguir golpeándolo. Leni estaba con él, ayudando a levantarlo.

Ella era cinturón negro en karate. Tenía un absoluto control de su cuerpo, y podía detener un golpe a milímetros del blanco si así lo quería. Y aún así lo había golpeado. Un golpe al rostro, sin detenerse ni aflojar.

Apoyándose en Leni, logró ponerse de pie.

—Él no te merece —dijo, decidido a no rendirse—. Mereces a alguien mejor.

— ¿Alguien mejor? —Repitió Lynn, mirándolo con disgusto, casi con asco—. ¿Como tú?

Su corazón se detuvo ante el odio con el que ella había escupido esa última frase.

— ¿Un idiota que lee cómics en ropa interior? ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien así? La única razón por la que te soporto es porque eres mi hermano.

Hubo un nuevo ruido seco, pero esta vez fue Lynn quien recibió el golpe a palma abierta de Luna. Las dos hermanas comenzaron a pelear, y Lori quedó atrapada en el medio, tratando de separarlas. Leni dejó a Lincoln y fue a ayudar a su hermana mayor.

Lincoln quedó de pie con sus ojos fijos en la batalla que tenía en frente, pero su mente se había quedado atrapada reviviendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Lynn. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, y sus labios a temblar. Antes de que sus emociones lo traicionaran, Lincoln se alejó corriendo a su habitación, empujando en el camino a Luan cuando esta trató de detenerlo. En cuanto entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y movió el escritorio para bloquearla, tirando todas sus figuras de colección, modelos de aviones y hasta sus prendas en el proceso. Comenzó a apilar todos sus baúles y cajones contra la puerta, tratando de colocar la mayor cantidad de peso allí, para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

Cuando su habitación finalmente quedó hecha un desastre y se aseguró de que nadie lo molestaría, se sentó en el suelo contra la pared, apretó su almohada contra su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Lloró como no hacía desde que era un niño, sin siquiera tratar de controlarse. La almohada ahogaba gran parte de sus gritos y sollozos. Lloró hasta quedarse sin aire, pero ni siquiera entonces se quitó la almohada del rostro.

Sus hermanas, una por una, fueron a su puerta, golpeando y gritando para que las dejara entrar. Las ignoró a todas. Más tarde, incluso sus padres fueron hasta su habitación, tratando de hacerlo salir. Golpearon y golpearon, y estuvieron a punto de romper la puerta, pero ésta estaba muy bien asegurada. Lincoln apenas se dignó a hablarles cuando su madre comenzó a pedirle desesperada que hablara. Temían que se hubiera hecho daño o algo. Sólo para que supieran que seguía vivo, les gritó que lo dejaran en paz. Después de eso, no volvió a hacerles caso. Ni tampoco le habló a sus hermanas más tarde, cuando volvieron a intentar hablar con él. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

Permaneció sólo en su habitación, llorando.

* * *

Al otro día, en el desayuno, Lynn notó que sus hermanas no la miraban. Lori y Luan hacían como si no existiera. Leni miraba hacia cualquier otra dirección, fingiendo que estaba distraída en otras cosas. Pero su respiración agitada y sus para nada disimuladas miradas de reojo la delataban. Luna no hizo ningún comentario ni dijo nada, pero tomó su plato y abandonó la sala en cuanto la vio llegar. Todavía tenía moratones en el rostro y los brazos.

A ella no le importó. Pasó por el desayunador y fue directo a la cocina. Sus hermanas menores estaban jugando con la comida, pero las risas y los juegos se detuvieron de repente en cuanto ella entró. Nadie dijo nada, pero no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Lynn también las ignoró a ellas, y se sirvió su tan necesitada taza de café. No queriendo ser el elefante en la habitación, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a su habitación. Sabía que allí nadie la molestaría. Lucy ni siquiera había dormido allí la noche anterior. No sabía dónde lo había hecho, ni tampoco le importaba. Si el resto de su familia iba a tratarla como si ella fuera la culpable, bien. No le importaba. No los necesitaba.

Cuando llegó al pio de arriba, vio que Luna estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

—Hermano, te dejaré tu desayuno aquí fuera —le dijo, apoyando el plato en el suelo—. Tienes que comer, Lincoln. No puedes estar encerrado todo el día.

Lynn la observó hasta que Luna volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Enseguida volvió a mirar hacia el frente y entró en su habitación, dirigiéndose a su cama. Lamentablemente, apenas se sentó en ella, Luna entró también a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó a su hermana mayor, sin siquiera tratar de disimular su mal humor.

— ¿Qué quiero? Quiero que te disculpes con él —respondió Luna, claramente enfadada.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—Eres una idiota.

—Él empezó. No tiene por qué revisar mi teléfono, y no es quién para hablar así de mi novio.

— ¿No es quién? —Repitió Luna, sin poder creer lo que oía— ¡Lynn, es tu hermano!

Lynn bebió un sorbo de café y apoyó la taza en la mesa de luz, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No tiene derecho a entrometerse así en mis relaciones.

— ¡Es un niño! —Dijo Luna, exasperada— ¡Un niño de once años que tiene miedo de perder a su hermana! ¡Él está preocupado por ti! Y por lo que pude escuchar, no está del todo equivocado. Todavía no estás preparada para dar el siguiente paso en una relación.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirme eso, pero tú no tuviste problemas en hacerlo con ese chico Travis después de tu último concierto, ¿no? —Le respondió Lynn, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

Vio la furia asomarse en el rostro de su hermana, cómo sus puños se cerraban y sus labios se apretaban. Casi esperaba que Luna se lanzara contra ella e iniciara una nueva pelea. Su cuerpo necesitaba quitarse el estrés y los nervios, y nada mejor que una buena pelea para descargarse. Sin embargo, Luna se controló.

—Hace unos días, Lincoln entró a mi habitación a un paso de largarse a llorar —le dijo.

El gesto desafiante y enfadado de Lynn se transformó en uno de sorpresa y un dejo de preocupación.

—Estaba asustado y confundido, porque su hermana favorita ya no hablaba ni jugaba con él. Nos dijo a Luan y a mí que se sentía muy mal por no poder estar feliz por ti. Él quería realmente sentirse feliz porque tú tuvieras un novio, pero no podía, y eso lo hacía sentir muy miserable.

Lynn volteó hacia la ventana, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no le diera ganas de llorar.

—Él te ama. Te ama de una forma que ni siquiera él comprende todavía. Tenía mucho miedo de perderte, y yo le dije que sin importar con quién estuviera, su hermana siempre lo amaría.

La rockera volteó y se alejó de la habitación, deteniéndose en el marco para dedicarle una última mirada, mezcla de lástima e indignación.

—Espero no haberme equivocado.

Abandonó la habitación, dejando a Lynn sola. La chica de trece años de repente se encontró a sí misma sin apetito. Estaba segura de que si bebía un trago más de su café acabaría vomitándolo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando recostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo. Las palabras de Luna le hicieron recordar la visita que su hermano le había hecho el otro día, preguntándole si era feliz.

Ella era feliz con Ryan. Era la primera vez que lograba sentirse así con un chico. Al menos, esa era la primera impresión que tenía. Comenzó a pensar qué era lo que le gustaba de su novio. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo. Una sonrisa encantadora, unos abdominales envidiables, un bronceado parejo, todo lo que ella podía encontrar atractivo en un chico personificado en Ryan. Pero Lynn no estaba con él sólo por su físico. Era innegable que eso la había llevado a que le diera su Facebook la primera vez que se conocieron, pero mientras más hablaba con él, más se daba cuenta de que él era perfecto para ella. Tenían los mismos gustos, las mismas opiniones. Era como si él supiera exactamente qué es lo que ella quería que dijera. Y cuando comenzaron a reunirse y descubrió que era casi tan polifuncional como ella en los deportes, supo que él era el indicado. Cuando él la besó, sintió que una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna. Ese había sido su primer beso. Las sensaciones que la recorrieron eran indescriptibles, y de pronto fue conciente de cada pequeño detalle. La presión de sus labios sobre los suyos, sentir la respiración del otro… Había cerrado sus ojos y se había dejado llevar, sintiendo que una fuerza invisible la elevaba a otro estado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que podía volar, ella habría saltado de un puente sin dudarlo. Así de fantástica se había sentido.

Y cuando su primer beso acabó, ella redobló la apuesta, dándole otro. Y otro. La sensación era demasiado buena, era un verdadero golpe de adrenalina que la llenaba de energía. Y Lynn amaba la energía. Ni siquiera dudó en aceptar cuando él le sugirió que se volvieran novios. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y ella quería seguir descubriendo sensaciones. De repente entendía por qué Lori estaba o hablaba todo el día con Bobby. Y las primeras semanas, Lynn siguió descubriendo nuevas sensaciones.

La primera vez en la que compartieron un beso con algo más que sus labios, ella casi se derritió en sus brazos. Sus lenguas se movían a un ritmo encantadoramente feroz. Ambos eran sumamente enérgicos y competitivos, y parecía que trasladaban sus personalidades a sus besos. No exageraba al decir que acababa exhausta luego de varios minutos de esos fogosos besos. El choque de energía la hacia sentir viva, y la convencía de que estaba enamorada de él.

Al menos, durante los primeros días. A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, y las semanas transcurrían, Lynn comenzó a sentir que la energía menguaba. Ella lo comparaba con un entrenamiento. Cuando haces un ejercicio nuevo, sólo necesitas algunos minutos para empezar a sentir el esfuerzo. Pero a medida que ejercitas una y otra vez, tu tolerancia al esfuerzo aumenta, y para volver a sentir el mismo nivel de cansancio necesitas dedicarle más tiempo y energía. Algo así sentía que había comenzado a sucederle con Ryan. Los inocentes besos habían dejado de alimentar esa chispa que el primero había encendido en su interior. Si quería volver a sentir ese fuego debía aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos, agregarles energía y agresividad. Él estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego, y entraban en una espiral de energía y lujuria ascendente. El incidente del día anterior —que había sido mucho más subido de tono de lo que se había atrevido a confesarle a Lincoln, siendo que él tenía sólo once años— había sido una clara consecuencia de ello. De su necesidad de elevar la apuesta para sentir algo.

Porque Lynn estaba dándose cuenta de que los pequeños gestos no le ocasionaban nada. Ella ya no se emocionaba al recibir un nuevo mensaje. Escucharlo llamarla "amor" no era más que oírlo decir un apodo. Ni siquiera, y esto era lo peor de todo, sentía algo cuando se abrazaban.

Los abrazos, que ella siempre había considerado como la máxima expresión de cariño entre dos personas, eran vacíos. Vacíos de emoción, sentimiento y significado. Cuando Ryan la abrazaba siempre se sentía como una obligación, un gesto que debían hacer porque eran pareja. Lynn anhelaba la sensación de protección que un abrazo le otorgaba. Sentirse segura, resguardada de todos los peligros y temores del mundo. Anhelaba sentir el calor de la otra persona pasando a su cuerpo, llenándola por dentro como una agradable taza de chocolate caliente en invierno. Una sensación que ella conocía perfectamente.

Era lo que sentía siempre que abrazaba a Lincoln.

Se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo golpeado. Nunca jamás lo había golpeado con intención de lastimarlo. Jamás. Cualquier golpe que le hubiera dado, o dolor que le hubiera causado, siempre había sido con la inocente intención de jugar con él. También se sentía terrible por haberle dicho esas horribles cosas. No lo decía en serio. Lo dijo porque en ese momento quería hacerlo sentir mal, quería pelearse con él, porque necesitaba pelearse con alguien. Su pobre hermano había tenido la mala suerte de recibir el descargo de ella, la reacción a un contexto del que él no tenía ninguna clase de culpa. No era culpa suya que Lynn hubiera comenzado a plantearse si en verdad quería a Ryan o si todo había sido una mera atracción física alimentada por la adrenalina de experimentar cosas nuevas. No era culpa suya que ese día las manos de Ryan hubieran ido más allá de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar, y que ella hubiera discutido con su novio a causa de ello. No era culpa de Lincoln que Lori le dijera de mala forma que tenía trece años, y tratara de convencerla de que Ryan no era el chico indicado para ella. Lincoln tuvo la mala fortuna de, en primer lugar revisar su teléfono —no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso—, y en segundo lugar de decirle todo lo que ella no quería escuchar. Le había echado en cara todos los temores de Lynn. Que Ryan sólo la quería por los aspectos físicos de la relación, que él era egocéntrico, que ella todavía era muy joven, y sobre todo que él no era la pareja adecuada para ella.

Había descargado su furia e impotencia con Lincoln, pero él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Si había alguien en esta vida que amaba incondicionalmente a Lynn, esa persona era Lincoln. Siempre estaba para ella. A diferencia de Ryan, él odiaba los deportes. Detestaba hacer esfuerzo físico de cualquier tipo. Y aún así, cada vez que Lynn lo invitaba a practicar, él aceptaba. Lynn notaba lo mucho que Lincoln luchaba para seguirle el ritmo, veía en su rostro el cansancio y hasta el desprecio por los balones. Pero de todas formas practicaba, lo hacía con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Siempre tenia ese tipo de gestos con ella. Era el único dispuesto a cederle el control de la televisión si se lo pedía de buena manera. En las noches de cine en casa, cuando toda la familia se reunía en el sofá a ver una película juntos, Lincoln le ofrecía compartir su frazada, debajo de la cual escondían un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz sólo para ellos. Al menos que fuera una interesante película de acción o estuviera relacionada con algún deporte, ella nunca llegaba a ver los finales. Recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lincoln, entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos bajo la frazada, y en pocos minutos lograba quedarse placenteramente dormida.

Eran detalles como esos los que ella esperaba encontrar en un chico. Los que buscaba desesperadamente, y sin resultados, en Ryan. Y eso la ponía muy triste. Él no era tan malo como Lincoln o Lori lo hacían parecer. Era un típico chico de trece años, que estaba tan interesado por experimentar cosas nuevas como ella. Ella quería poder amarlo como en un principio creyó que hacía. Era imposible que todo lo que ella había sentido se extinguiera en tan sólo un mes. Sabía que algunas parejas duraban poco, pero un mes le parecía un tiempo ridículamente corto, aunque Lori le asegurara que era normal.

Se preguntó si así es como sería siempre. ¿Cuántas veces se ilusionaría en su vida, creyendo haber encontrado al chico indicado, sólo para luego descubrir que no era así? Se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría a un chico que la amara por siempre, más allá de la novedad, de sus defectos y del físico. Que la amara incondicionalmente como persona.

En seguida recordó que ya tenía a alguien así. Su mente fue directo hacia la pequeña caja que tenía en su repisa. Sin poder contenerse, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Tomó la caja y la abrió, tomando en sus manos el objeto que allí guardaba. Era una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Cada vez que se sentía miserable, que sentía que tenía a toda su familia en su contra o que simplemente necesitaba sentirse querida, recurría a esa caja. Nunca fallaba en hacerla sentir mejor. Volvió a su cama y se recostó, apoyando aquel objeto contra su pecho.

No tardó en sentir esa cálida sensación que la envolvía desde dentro. Y la paz que sentía tan sólo con sostener ese objeto le dio una nueva perspectiva. Eso era sentirse amada. Eso era amor. Lo que sentía con Ryan era una potente atracción física, una buena química en el mejor de los casos, pero no amor.

Esa realización, esa epifanía, fue el último empujón que necesitaba. Lynn Loud no era una niña que acostumbrara llorar, pero esa mañana, sola en su habitación, lloró como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Ryan la invitó a su casa, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban allí. Habían hablado la noche anterior, y si bien Lynn no podía decir que habían solucionado el asunto, sí habían quedado en buenos términos. Él se había disculpado de todas las formas posibles, y ella había acabado por restarle importancia al asunto.

Luego de los eventos de la mañana, sin embargo, Lynn sentía que le debía a Ryan una charla cara a cara. Aceptó ir a su casa, preguntándose a sí misma si en verdad estaba lista para enfrentarse a él, ahora que estaba más confundida que nunca. Desde que salió de su casa y durante todo el camino hacia el hogar de su novio, no pudo evitar pensar en sus emociones y sentimientos, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que en verdad sentía. Parecía fácil decirse a sí misma que sólo estaba pasando por una crisis, que todas sus dudas eran producto del estrés producido por tantas cosas que sucedieron simultáneamente. Parecía sencillo decirse que amaba a Ryan, que todas las parejas pasaban por situaciones complicadas. Quizás era culpa de la pubertad, o la adolescencia, o lo que fuera que la hacía sentirse tan confundida últimamente. Repartir las culpas la habría hecho sentir mucho mejor consigo misma, pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

Así que sintiéndose asquerosamente mal, tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear hacia la dirección que Ryan le había dicho. Quince minutos más tarde, y sin haber derramado una sola gota de sudor, llegó a su destino. Ryan era hijo único, pero su casa parecía preparada para albergar a dos familias Loud. Una gran casa moderna, de esas cuadradas y con pérgolas de madera adosadas por doquier. Dejó su bicicleta cerca de la entrada y tocó el timbre.

En seguida, Ryan abrió la puerta. Se veía tan atractivo como siempre, con su gran y perfecta sonrisa.

—Lynn, qué bueno que viniste —dijo, acercándose para saludarla.

La rodeó con sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza como para besarla. Lynn, sin embargo, fue más rápida y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente sin dejarle lugar para que la besara. Él no dijo nada, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y luego se separó.

—Adelante, pasa.

Lynn nunca había estado en la casa de su novio, ni él había ido a su casa. Siempre se reunían en algún parque, en el centro comercial o en algún lugar donde pudieran practicar deportes. Era increíble para ella ver lo ordenada que era la casa de Ryan, acostumbrada a su propio hogar, donde no había un rincón de la casa sin cosas tiradas. Se preguntó si así es como se veía una casa normal, tan despejada y limpia. Ryan la llevó a la sala de estar, y se sentaron en un largo sofá negro, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo Ryan, tratando de romper el hielo.

Lynn se miró. Estaba con su misma ropa de siempre.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente.

Ryan se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Mira… Sobre lo de ayer —comenzó, algo inseguro—. En serio lo siento. Entiendo que quieras ir más lento. Pero… Fue el momento, ¿sabes?

—Ryan…

—No, en serio, escúchame. Estábamos besándonos con mucha pasión, nunca habíamos estado así. Se sentía tan, TAN bien, que las cosas escalaron por sí mismas. Quiero decir, la culpa no fue sólo mía. Tú también te dejaste llevar.

—Ryan…

— ¡No, tengo que decirlo! —La interrumpió, sonando un poco molesto—. No me gustó cómo te fuiste ayer, ni cómo me hablaste anoche. Me tratabas como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y creo que eso es injusto. Estaba besándome con mi súper atractiva novia, y ya llevamos un mes saliendo. Creo que lo natural es que las cosas avancen, y tú parecías estar tan "entusiasmada" como yo, así que no quieras victimizarte. Digo, yo te amo, y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo. Si tú no lo estás, entonces dímelo y…

— ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca por un segundo? —Le dijo Lynn, subiendo el tono lo suficiente como para hacerlo callar.

Ryan se la quedó mirando, sorprendido y un poco ofendido por el comentario de su novia. Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Bésame.

Ryan parpadeó dos veces.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Sólo bésame —lo apremió Lynn, sonando impaciente.

Él sólo sonrió. No cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de negarse a una oferta tan tentadora como esa. Con una engreída sonrisa, se acercó hacia su novia. Levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Lynn. Luego llevo la mano hasta detrás del cuello de su novia y cerró la distancia que separaba sus labios. Inmediatamente sintió la respuesta de Lynn, besándolo con intensidad. Sonrió para sí mismo. Creyó que tendría que recurrir a las típicas mentiras, disculpas y cumplidos que las chicas amaban escuchar, pero al parecer su novia era mucho más fácil de convencer. Sintiendo la pasión crecer entre ellos, se volvió más osado, tratando de mostrarle con su beso lo mucho que la deseaba.

Lynn sintió la efervescencia, y respondió en consecuencia, dando lo mejor de sí. Incluso en un beso, su espíritu competitivo sacaba lo mejor de ella, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido, su respiración acelerarse, y también sintió un notable incremento en la temperatura del ambiente. Su cuerpo parecía pedirle más, le pedía que se entregara a su instinto, al deseo carnal. Sentía esa sensación, una sensación de aventura, riesgo, placer. Y le gustaba.

Pero no era lo que ella quería encontrar. Ella buscaba otra cosa. Buscaba, entre el placer, sentir también otro tipo de sensaciones. Buscaba encontrar paz, quería sentirse relajada. Quería sentirse segura, protegida, sentir que los brazos que la rodeaban la resguardarían de cualquier peligro. Quería sentir que la otra persona estaría junto a ella por siempre, porque los dos completaban el mundo del otro. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quería sentir felicidad.

Una parte de ella sentía que estaba siendo injusta, que no podía pretender encontrar alguien con todas esas características, que era una idealización exagerada. Pero el problema era que ella sabía que podía sentir eso con el abrazo de un chico. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Trató de alejarse, dar por terminado el beso. Pero en cuanto movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, Ryan se movió con ella, inclinándose hacia delante. Lynn, sorprendida, retrocedió. El movimiento, sin embargo, hizo que se enredara con las piernas de su novio y cayera contra el sillón. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que sucedía, Ryan estaba sobre ella. Con las cosas saliéndose de su control, Lynn luchó para separar sus labios de los de su novio.

—Ryan, espera —le dijo.

—Shh, está bien —dijo él, bajando su cabeza para comenzar a besar el cuello de Lynn. Sus manos, mientras tanto, bajaron desde los hombros de Lynn, pasando por el costado de su abdomen y deteniéndose en su cintura.

Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Los besos en el cuello le despertaban nuevas sensaciones, pero ya no era algo agradable. De pronto toda la pasión se había convertido en nerviosismo. Cuando sintió que la mano de su novio se metía por debajo de su remera, finalmente decidió actuar. Tal y como había hecho con Lincoln el día anterior, se quitó a Ryan de encima, lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Gritó el chico desde el suelo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente— ¡Rayos, ¿cuál es tu problema?!

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ayer te dije que no quería que me tocaras así! ¡Y vuelves a hacerlo! —Respondió Lynn, poniéndose también de pie.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vienes a mi casa, me pides que te bese, me metes la lengua hasta la garganta y ahora te haces la víctima? ¿De nuevo? ¡Eres tan histérica!

— ¡Quería ver algo! —Se defendió Lynn, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que querías probar? —Le preguntó impacientemente Ryan.

Lynn bajó la mirada.

—Quería ver qué es lo que siento por ti en verdad.

Ryan se vio sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Pareció perder un poco la confianza y seguridad que siempre tenía. Rápidamente, sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño, y miró a Lynn desafiantemente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes? —Preguntó.

Ella trató de serenarse. No era tan fácil responder esa pregunta. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no podría llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria. Pero ella no era del tipo de personas que pensaran mucho. Era impulsiva, actuaba con el corazón. Y finalmente decidió escuchar a su corazón.

—Eres muy atractivo —le dijo, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos—. Me siento muy bien cuando nos besamos, y me gustaría poder amarte. Pero eres incapaz de ver más allá de ti mismo, eres terriblemente arrogante, y siento que no puedes tener una relación más allá de lo físico. Y no quiero estar con alguien así.

Ryan la escuchó sin interrumpirla. No dijo absolutamente nada, aunque su rostro se contrajo ligeramente en una expresión de enfado. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Parecían haber accedido silenciosamente a una competencia de sostener la mirada. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Finalmente, Ryan habló.

—Creo que deberías irte.

Lynn asintió en silencio. Ryan la acompañó a la puerta y le abrió. Al pasar junto a él, Lynn se detuvo.

—Si esto te lastima, en verdad lo siento. Cuando crezcas y puedas enamorarte de una persona por lo que es, estoy segura de que serías un buen novio.

Ryan bufó.

—Vete a la mierda, Lynn —le dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Lynn se subió a su bicicleta y se alejó hacia su casa. Pedalear normalmente la ayudaba a pensar, pero en aquel momento no quería pensar en nada. Estaba tan confundida, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, que ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse. Una enorme parte de ella estaba triste y deprimida, otra parte se sentía liberada, y una tercera parte estaba siendo carcomida por la culpa.

Sintiendo un torbellino de emociones en su interior, llegó finalmente a su casa. Bajó de la bicicleta en la vereda y la llevó hacia el garaje, desde donde se oía una guitarra eléctrica y el sonido de un micrófono cantando.

— _We started off incredible, connection undeniable, I swear I thought you were the one forever_ —cantaba la inconfundible voz de Luna.

Lynn abrió la puerta del garaje, recibiendo como un golpe al rostro el potente sonido de los amplificadores.

— _But your love was like a loaded gun, you shot me down like everyone. 'Cause everyone's replaceable when you're just so incapable of gettin' past skin deep…_

Luna la vio entrar, pero continuó cantando y tocando la guitarra, tratando de ignorarla. Lynn pasó junto a ella y tiró su bicicleta en donde no molestara. Estaba demasiado desanimada como para acomodarla. Estaba por dirigirse hacia la casa, cuando volvió a notar algunos de los moretones de Luna. Le debía una disculpa a su hermana.

Se quedó de pie cerca de ella, esperando a que terminara. Luna continuó cantando, consciente de que Lynn todavía estaba junto a ella, mirándola con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda y la mirada gacha.

— _You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love!_

Tras terminar el estribillo, Luna mantuvo el último acorde en el aire, dejando que el sonido se apagara lentamente. Suspirando, desconectó su guitarra y volteó a ver a su hermana menor. No le dijo nada. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y la observó, algo enojada.

—Luna… Lo siento —dijo Lynn finalmente, dejando escapar toda la tristeza que sentía—. Por todo. Por cómo te traté, y por los golpes que te di. No debí haberlo hecho.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas —le dijo ella fríamente.

Lynn bajó aún más su mirada, sintiendo una bola de nervios y culpa en su estómago que casi la hacía vomitar.

— ¿Sigue en su habitación? —Preguntó, tratando lo mejor posible de no quebrarse y llorar.

—Lori lo convenció de que saliera a almorzar, pero apenas terminó volvió a encerrarse. No quiere ver a nadie.

Luna estaba realmente enfadada con su hermana menor. Todos sabían que era ruda y sin tacto, pero su comportamiento con Lincoln había ido demasiado lejos. No le había dicho cosas tan terribles, pero Luna conocía a su hermanito, y sabía lo que él sentía por Lynn. Imaginar el dolor de Lincoln la llenaba de furia. Era injusto. Y era muy fácil enfadarse con Lynn al respecto.

Pero también quería a su hermana menor. E incluso enfadada como estaba, notó que Lynn se veía fatal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

Lynn levantó un poco la vista y trató de sonreír, fallando miserablemente.

—Ya no estoy saliendo con Ryan —dijo, y parpadeó un par de veces para contener una traicionera lágrima que amagaba con escapar.

Luna de pronto se olvidó de su enfado con Lynn. Vio en su hermana la tristeza y la confusión por la que estaba atravesando.

—Lynn, lo siento…

La menor no se quedó a escucharla. Volteó y se internó rápidamente en la casa, esquivando a las gemelas, una explosión producida por Lisa y un pie volador de Luan. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo. Lenta, muy lentamente, se acercó hacia la última puerta del pasillo, la habitación de Lincoln. De repente, su cerebro dejó de percibir todo el ruido de la casa. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la puerta que tenía delante suyo, y en quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

* * *

Lincoln no recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan miserable.

Era como si vivir le doliera. No sólo su ojo izquierdo, que todavía estaba algo inflamado y con el que le costaba ver. Era más bien una sensación general, como si todas las células de su cuerpo hubieran decidido trabajar al cincuenta por ciento de sus capacidades. No tenía energías, ni motivación, ni nada. Apenas si había dormido en la noche, no había desayunado, y sólo había almorzado medio plato de su comida. Se sentía peor que cuando accidentalmente rompió la máquina de costura de Leni. Su hermana no lo culpaba —había sido realmente un accidente—, pero verla tan triste lo había destrozado. Estuvo completamente deprimido por una semana, hasta que Leni se acercó y habló con él, asegurándole que no le guardaba rencores y que en verdad no era para tanto. Él sabía que Lori la había enviado, pero aún así aquella charla sirvió para calmarlo.

Lo malo es que Lincoln estaba casi seguro de que no recibiría ninguna charla en esta ocasión. Quizás Lynn se disculpara. Seguramente Lori la obligaría a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Pero lo que le dolía no había sido el golpe a su ojo, ni siquiera que se burlara de su hábito de leer cómics en ropa interior. Lo que lo hacía sentirse fatal era el hecho de que quizás ella había hablado en serio cuando le dijo que sólo lo quería por ser su hermano. Comenzó a pensar en cómo sería si no estuvieran unidos por lazos de sangre. ¿Se molestaría Lynn en hablarle, siquiera? ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no tenía nada que ella pudiera considerar digno de su atención. Si pasaba tiempo con él era simplemente porque no había nadie más dispuesto a entrenar con ella.

Y esa idea lo hería profundamente. Porque él sí disfrutaba de estar con Lynn. Más allá de practicar los deportes, él amaba simplemente estar con ella. Ni siquiera era necesario que hablaran. Tan sólo con sentarse junto a ella, ver una película, o tomar una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol, él ya era el chico más feliz del mundo. En algún punto, él siempre imaginó que Lynn sentiría algo parecido. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

Golpearon en su puerta. Suspiró, cansado. Seguramente era Lucy. A ella sólo le había dicho tres veces que quería estar solo, así que quizás no lo tenía tan claro como el resto de sus hermanas, a quienes se los había dicho al menos en cinco oportunidades a cada una. Decidió ignorarla. Ya se aburriría y se iría.

— ¿Lincoln?

Todo su mundo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes cuando escuchó la voz de Lynn. Su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento parecía haberse olvidado de cómo vivir, se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Era la voz de su hermana. Sonaba preocupada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿La dejaba pasar o la ignoraba? Quería verla. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar. Pero estaba muy herido, y no estaba seguro de estar listo para verla. No aún. Decidió acostarse con la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de ignorarla.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo ella, y Lincoln comprobó que la almohada no lo protegería esta vez—. Seguramente me odies en este momento, y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Quería ponerse de pie y decirle la verdad. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía odiarla. Si lo hiciera, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Pero la quería demasiado, y eso era sólo un problema.

—Lamento mucho haberte golpeado —continuó—. Estoy arrepentida, completamente arrepentida. Y todas esas cosas que te dije… Nada de eso es cierto. Te lo juro. Eres mi hermano, y te amo. No eres tonto, ni nada de lo que dije. Eres un chico muy maduro, y… Y ojalá que algún día pueda encontrar a un chico que sea la mitad de lo que tú eres.

Escuchar a su hermana disculpándose lo quebró. Lincoln creyó que había agotado su reserva de lágrimas la noche anterior, pero al parecer su cuerpo las había recargado. No entendía cómo se sentía, si feliz o triste, pero comenzó a llorar una vez más. Se encontraba muy sensible. No sabía si lo que ella decía era cierto o si sólo se estaba disculpando. No era propio de Lynn disculparse de forma tan efusiva. Pero una parte de él quería creer que estaba siendo sincera, y se aferro a esa esperanza.

—Perdón por todo lo que te dije. Y por cómo te ignoré este tiempo. Perdón por no haber estado contigo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Notó algo extraño. La voz de Lynn tenía algo raro, algo que no podía identificar. Era como si hablara tapándose la nariz, pero no tan exageradamente. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que hasta parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Y quería decirte que tenías razón —dijo, y Lincoln notó que definitivamente su hermana hablaba como si estuviera al borde del llanto—. Ryan sí es un idiota. Y por eso… Por eso lo dejé. Tenías razón.

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo, y luego unos pasos que se alejaron rápidamente de su puerta.

Lincoln quedó anonadado. ¿Lynn había dejado a Ryan? Eso no tenía sentido. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él. Apenas unos días atrás le había asegurado que se sentía feliz en su relación. ¿Lo habría dejado por el incidente del día anterior? Quizás había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que ese chico no la merecía. Tal vez las cosas que Lincoln le había dicho la habían ayudado a ver lo que él veía. Si así era, entonces había valido la pena recibir aquel golpe al rostro. Lincoln tendría que haberse sentido feliz ahora que Lynn no estaba saliendo con el chico que tan mal le caía. Tendría que estar animado.

Pero estaba más preocupado por la tristeza que había oído en las palabras de su hermana. Sonaba dolida. Y Lincoln entendió que por más que él tuviera una quizás exagerada animosidad contra Ryan, lo cierto es que el chico había sido el primer novio de Lynn. Era obvio que ella se sentiría mal por dejarlo. Sobre todo si todavía sentía algo por él. Lincoln se preguntó si quizás Lynn había terminado su relación por su culpa. ¿Y si Lynn realmente quería a Ryan y sólo lo había dejado por la pelea que había tenido con Lincoln el día anterior? De repente comenzó a sentirse culpable. Por mucho que le doliera verla a ella con ese chico, mucho más le dolería saber que él había interferido en la relación de su hermana. Si Lynn estaba ahora llorando por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se levantó y comenzó a quitar las trabas de la puerta de su habitación. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta y salió al pasillo, se encontró con que todas sus hermanas estaban fuera de la habitación de Lynn, mirando hacia dentro. No lo vieron hasta que se colocó junto a ellas y les pregunto qué pasaba. Con excepción de Lucy, todas se sobresaltaron cuando les habló. Estaban sorprendidas de verlo fuera de su habitación finalmente. Leni le explicó que Lynn estaba llorando, y aquello terminó de romper el corazón de Lincoln.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo, convencido de que era él quien tenía que hacerlo.

—Yo no lo haría, Lincoln —le advirtió Luan—, está muy sensible.

—Sí, cada vez que alguien trata de entrar comienza a lanzarnos con toda clase de objetos —dijo Lola, señalando a un casco de fútbol americano que había tirado junto a la puerta.

Lincoln tragó saliva, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero Lincoln, ¿y si te golpea de nuevo? —Le dijo Lana, señalando su ojo morado.

—Ella ya se disculpó conmigo. Por favor… Déjenme hacerlo —pidió, mirando directamente a Lori.

Sabía que ella tendría la palabra final en el asunto, así que la miró, implorando con su mirada. Su hermana mayor lo consideró durante algunos segundos, tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor. Finalmente suspiró.

—Ella necesita la compañía —dijo, mirando al resto de sus hermanas—, pero no la nuestra.

Las más pequeñas no parecieron estar del todo convencidas, pero sus hermanas mayores les aseguraron que Lincoln estaría bien, y que le haría muy bien a Lynn que Lincoln fuera a verla. Todas prometieron que los dejarían solos para que arreglaran cualquier asunto pendiente entre ellos. Así que Lincoln tomó aire, entró en la habitación de su hermana y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Allí estaba ella, acurrucada en su cama, dándole la espalda a Lincoln. Sus hombros convulsionaban lentamente, señal clara de que estaba llorando.

—Váyanse —dijo con voz ronca, sin siquiera voltear a ver quién había entrado en la habitación.

—Lynn, soy yo.

Si enterarse que se trataba de su hermano la afectó de alguna forma, no lo hizo saber. Continuó mirando hacia la pared, sin siquiera amagar con voltear a verlo. Lincoln se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de su hermana, preparado para proteger su rostro si es que le lanzaba algo. Pero la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más corta, y en ningún momento fue atacado. Delicadamente, se sentó junto a ella, con cuidado de no tocarla. La observó durante algunos momentos. Le dolía verla así. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Le dolía porque la amaba y, como con todas sus hermanas, odiaba verla mal. Y también dolía teniendo en cuenta que era extremadamente raro verla así. Sentado a su lado, estiró su mano y la apoyó sobre el brazo de Lynn.

El contacto pareció despertarla. Volteó y se lanzó directo hacia los brazos de Lincoln, quien sorprendido cayó hacia atrás. Quedaron los dos acostados al revés en la cama, con los pies sobre la almohada. Lynn lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cara contra el pecho de su hermano. Él de inmediato sintió que su camisa de polo se humedecía. Sin siquiera dudarlo, la abrazó con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su hermana y la dejó descargarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, abrazando a su hermana. Probablemente menos de diez minutos, pero no habría tenido problema de quedarse así cuantas horas hiciera falta. Tentativamente, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Lynn, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. No estaba seguro de por qué hacía eso. Creía recordar alguna vez a Leni haciéndole lo mismo cuando él se sentía mal. Siguió haciéndolo, y poco a poco sus caricias parecieron calmar a Lynn. Después de un rato, ella dejó de llorar, quedando con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lincoln como si se tratara de una almohada ,mientras él continuaba masajeando su cabello.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Lynn…

—Tenías razón sobre Ryan. Él no me quería. No realmente.

Lincoln suspiró, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho.

—Esto no es lo que yo quería —le dijo, con algo de culpa en su voz—. No quería que terminaras así, que terminaras mal. Sólo quería que fueras feliz.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Y por eso me siento fatal.

Sintió cómo ella apretada sus puños contra su camisa, arrugándola por completo.

—Estabas preocupado por mí, y yo me comporté como una… Como una estúpida.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —le dijo, abrazándola nuevamente—. Yo también estuve mal. No tendría que haber revisado tu teléfono. Y con quién sales… Bueno, eso es asunto tuyo. No debería entrometerme. Es sólo que…

Dejó la oración en el aire. Casi se le escapa. Lo que estuvo a punto de decir no era que quisiera admitir frente a ella. No ahora, por lo menos. La mala fortuna quiso que Lynn lo escuchara y notara su dubitación.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, levantando la vista por primera vez, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

Lincoln creía que su corazón se había roto completamente cuando la vio llorando en su cama, pero luego de ver sus ojos rojos, hinchados y exhaustos, sintió quebrarse a ese pequeño pedazo de corazón intacto que no sabía que todavía tenía. Se sentía demasiado débil como para mentir o cambiar de tema. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos.

—Me puse celoso —admitió, desviando la mirada cuando notó que sus mejillas se acaloraban. Se imaginaba su propio rubor.

Incómodo, comenzó a pasear la vista por la habitación, tratando de no pensar en cómo Lynn podría tomar lo que le acababa de decir. No ayudó para nada escucharla reír suavemente. Una parte de él estaba feliz de haber logrado subirle el ánimo al menos un poco, pero en general se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

— ¿Celoso? —Preguntó Lynn, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano—. ¿De Ryan?

—Pues… sí.

Ella volvió a reírse, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y Lincoln estaba seguro de que su cara estaba ahora tan roja como Marte.

—Eres un tonto —dijo ella, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para levantarse un poco mientras Lincoln continuaba acostado a su lado, evitando su mirada—. ¿Por qué estarías celoso de él? No tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí —respondió rápidamente, sin poder callar lo que quería decir por más tiempo—. ¿Cómo no podría sentirme celoso de él? Estaban todo el día juntos.

La sonrisa de Lynn vaciló.

—En serio lo siento, Lincoln. No lo hice a propósito.

—No, no es culpa tuya. Está bien que quieras estar con tu novio. Además… Es decir, yo no puedo pretender competir con alguien como él.

— ¿Competir? ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero decir que entiendo que prefieras pasar tiempo con alguien así, más allá de que sea o no tu novio —se explicó—. Alguien atlético, que pueda seguirte el ritmo con tus deportes. Yo sólo soy un debilucho bueno para nada. Entiendo cuando dijiste que sólo pasabas tiempo conmigo porq..¡OUCH! Lynn, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Ella se veía ligeramente enfadada, con su puño todavía cerrado, preparada para golpearlo de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que esas cosas horribles que te dije ayer no eran ciertas.

Por un segundo, Lincoln creyó que lo golpearía de nuevo, por lo que cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. En cambio, sintió que ella se movía ligeramente en la cama, y luego sintió un beso en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que Lynn lo abrazaba una vez más, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Sabes por qué dejé a Ryan? —Le preguntó, susurrando junto a su oreja.

Lincoln estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder. Apenas logró negar con la cabeza.

—Era… Bueno, _es_ un chico muy atractivo, y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pero no quiero un novio atractivo. Quiero a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy. Alguien que esté conmigo sin importar lo que pase. Alguien que… Incluso si los ignoro durante un tiempo, lo golpeo en la cara y le digo cosas horribles, se acerque a verme cuando estoy mal. Él no tenía nada de esas cosas. Tú no deberías envidiarle nada; él debería querer ser como tú.

Lincoln esperaba que Lisa tuviera algún marcapasos de repuesto en su habitación, porque su corazón estaba olvidándose de cómo funcionar correctamente. En cuestión de minutos había pasado por todos los estados de emoción posibles, desde la más profunda tristeza hasta una alegría que hacía tiempo no sentía. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para ver a su hermana. Volteó la cabeza hacia la mesa de luz de Lynn. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando notó algo que lo dejó anonadado.

Sin demasiada delicadeza, se separó de Lynn. Se sentó y estiró su mano tomando el objeto que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña caja abierta. Él había visto esa caja antes, estaba en la repisa de Lynn. Siempre supuso que contendría algo como su primera medalla, o alguna tarjeta de béisbol autografiada. Pero lo que tenía en sus manos… Hace dos meses, no lo habría reconocido. Le habría parecido sumamente extraño, pero no le habría dado mayor importancia. Pero ahora, luego de aquella tarde en la habitación de Luan y Luna, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Se quedó mirando el anillo de juguete durante varios segundos. No podía creerlo.

—Esto…

Volteó a ver a Lynn. Ella estaba sentada contra la pared, con las rodillas contra su pecho. Se veía sumamente ruborizada, y él supuso que para ella aquello era una posesión muy personal, algo muy secreto. Su mente apenas comenzaba a entender las implicaciones de aquella revelación.

— ¿Esto es…? —Trató de decir, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder terminar la pregunta.

Lynn bajó un poco la cabeza, pero miraba casi de reojo a Lincoln, tratando de ver su reacción. No necesitó que le respondiera. Supo de inmediato que ese era el mismo anillo que él le había regalado en la filmación que Luan le había mostrado, cuando ambos eran niños y Lucy apenas una bebé.

—Lynn… ¿Guardaste esto? ¿Todo este tiempo?

Ella no le respondió de inmediato. En cambio, se acercó lentamente a él y lo tomó de la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y, con su mano libre, le quitó suavemente el anillo. Lo tomó y comenzó a girarlo frente a sus ojos, mirándolo con cariño y nostalgia.

—No creí que recordarías esto —dijo finalmente.

—Y-Yo no… Bueno… No lo recordaba —admitió Lincoln, algo nervioso—. Luan me mostró un video hace poco. Fue cuando…Me sentía mal y… Bueno…

—Fuiste a hablar con Luna y Luan.

Lynn recordó las palabras de Luna. "Quería estar feliz por ti pero no podía, y eso lo hacía sentir miserable", le había dicho.

—Estabas celoso de Ryan —completó, comenzando a entender mejor todo lo que le había sucedido a Lincoln en estas semanas.

—Sí —admitió él, preguntándose cómo es que ella sabía eso—. Y me dijeron… Me dijeron que cuando me sienta celoso por algún chico, que recordara que yo fui tu… primer novio.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Observaban el anillo que Lynn sostenía, sin decirse nada. Lincoln creyó que su cuerpo se había olvidado de cómo respirar. Apenas pudo volver a tomar aire cuando vio a su hermana colocándose el anillo en su mano izquierda. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Lincoln pudo sentir la energía. Un magnetismo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Lincoln, nunca, JAMÁS te sientas celoso —le dijo, totalmente seria—. Eres mi hermanito. No hay NINGÚN chico en el mundo a quien ame más.

No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a temblar. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo quería saltar por la ventana de la alegría. Su mente de once años estaba saturada de emociones que no entendía, que nunca antes había experimentado. Todavía estaban tomados de la mano, y él la apretó ligeramente. Lynn comenzó a acercarse y puso una mano en su pecho. Aplicando una ligera presión, lo empujó hacia abajo, y él se dejó recostar.

—Creí que estaba enamorada de Ryan porque me sentía muy bien estando con él. Físicamente, quiero decir —dijo, sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles, pero suponiendo que Lincoln ya entendía de esas cosas—. Pero él no me generó ni la mitad de cosas que siento cuando estoy contigo. Contigo soy feliz. Realmente feliz.

Ahora Lynn estaba acostada junto a él, con sus rostros apenas a algunos centímetros de distancia. Lincoln se encontró a sí mismo perdido en los ojos de su hermana. Incluso luego de llorar, incluso ahora que parecían estar llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente, seguían siendo los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

—Estoy segura de que cuando tengas una novia, esa chica será la más afortunada del mundo —continuó, casi en un susurro.

—T-Tú también… E-Es decir… Me ha-aces… Cuando estoy contigo… Yo…

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo y ahorrándole la vergüenza por su tartamudeo. Lynn le sonrió.

—Ojalá algún día pueda encontrar a un chico que sea la mitad de lo que tú eres. Hasta entonces… —le dijo, levantando la mano y mostrándole el anillo de juguete—… sé que hay alguien que me ama por quien soy.

Lincoln lo vivió en cámara lenta. Vio a Lynn acercarse. La vio cerrar los ojos. Vio que inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue una lágrima que no era suya tocarlo en su mejilla y que los labios cerrados de ella apoyaban sobre los suyos por un segundo. Menos de un segundo. Probablemente había durado menos que el beso que él le había dado en aquel video de cuando eran niños. Fue sólo un instante, pero el efecto en su cuerpo fue inmediato.

No le pareció extraño, no lo sintió como algo raro. No había habido nada sexual en aquel beso, ni siquiera algún sentimiento romántico. Él entendió perfectamente lo que había llevado a Lynn a hacer eso, porque también lo sentía. Aquel beso había sido solamente la expresión del amor que se tenían. Un amor entre hermanos, quizás uno de los vínculos más puros y hermosos. No era ni más ni menos de lo que sentía por el resto de sus hermanas. Quizás, en circunstancias similares, podría acabar en la misma situación. Pero en aquel momento, en aquella habitación, sólo existían ellos dos. Lynn y Lincoln.

La rodeó con sus brazos. Cualquier duda, miedo, inseguridad y tristeza que tenía hasta entonces lo había abandonado. Lo único que podía sentir, por más absurdo, complejo y abstracto que sonara, era que estaba completo. Allí, abrazado a su hermana, sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Mientras permaneciera con ella nada podría nunca salir mal.

Ella tendría muchos más novios, y él tendría eventualmente sus novias. Pero sin importar las circunstancias, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Nunca nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

—Te amo, Lincoln.

—Yo también, Lynn.

* * *

— ¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Lori, abriendo la puerta.

Sus hermanas se asomaron junto a ella. Hacía casi una hora que Lincoln había entrado, y no habían oído nada en un buen rato. Estaban ligeramente preocupadas, y mientras las pequeñas seguían jugando por la casa, Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan decidieron ir a ver cómo estaban Lincoln y Lynn. Sin embargo, cualquier tipo de preocupación que tenían desapareció cuando vieron la escena que tenían frente a ellas. Dejaron escapar un suspiro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

—Voy a buscar mi cámara, esto va directo a la caja dorada —dijo en un susurro Luan, saliendo disparada hacia su habitación.

Leni y Lori sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a sacar fotos. No las subirían a las redes sociales, pero la escena era demasiado hermosa como para no guardar algún tipo de registro. Luego de haber fotografiado y grabado el evento, abandonaron la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Dentro de la habitación quedaron Lynn y Lincoln, durmiendo uno junto al otro. Él la abrazaba como si fuera su conejito Bun-Bun, y ella tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho como si se tratara de la mejor almohada del mundo. Las hermanas habían notado el anillo que Lynn tenía en su mano, sonriendo aún más al reconocerlo.

Pero ante todo, habían notado las grandes sonrisas que los dos chicos tenían aún en sueños. Felices por estar con quien más amaban. Con su primer amor.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **¿Les pareció muy largo? ¿La odiaron? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de más? ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews y déjenme saber su opinión.**

 **Realmente consideré en dividirlo en capítulos, pero eso habría implicado darle otro tipo de trabajo. Es decir, un OneShot es una idea autoconclusiva en general. Dividirlo en capítulos para mí implica que necesita tener un desarrollo mucho más profundo, una idea del pacing más elaborada y con algunos elementos teóricos más que realmente no quería hacer. Es decir, precisamente hice un OneShot para poder trabajar con mayor soltura.**

 **Si hubiera querido hacer algo más "profundo", probablemente habría hecho que Ryan fuese un poco menos pervertido/idiota y que él y Lynn acabaran juntos, con Lincoln teniendo que superar definitivamente el hecho de que su hermana tuviera un nuevo "chico favorito". Pero yo quería algo más liviano, así que demonicé un poco a Ryan y le di a Lincoln el final feliz y sencillo. Además, si leen Requiem, saben que le debo al pobre Lincoln algo de felicidad en su vida.**

 **Probablemente haga algún OS para Halloween. No sé si va a ser algo ligero o voy a ir FULL HORROR MODE con una historia de rating M. Pero seguramente eso sea lo único que vean de mí hasta que termine Requiem. Quiero dedicarme al 100% a terminar esa historia que tanto me apasiona escribir. Sí, a veces me estresa, pero disfruto escribiéndola. La semana que viene seguramente actualice. Mientras tanto, AEROSMITH, BABY**

 **Ah! Eso me recuerda: para los que no saben inglés (no están obligados a hacerlo, y lo siento si eso les retrasó en algún momento la lectura), la canción que Luna tocaba en le garaje es "You suck at love" de Simple Plan (a quienes también iré a ver en diciembre). Trata justamente sobre alguien con quien al principio uno creyó que tenía una excelente química, pero que la relación no puede pasar del nivel superficial. El verso final dice literalmente: "Eres buen para ligar, pero no sirves/apestas en el amor".**

 **Eso es todo. Ojalá pueda estar leyendo sus reviews.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
